School fic Naruto : Une année pas comme les autres
by GreyLu201
Summary: La rentrée arrive à Konoha, tout nos personnages préférés se retrouvent pour une année...pas comme les autres...Tout commença le soir de la rentrée...Sakura rencontra quelqu'un dans une petite ruelle, ce qui changea définitivement sa vie... Autres genres : Horreur, Amitié, Tragédie, Hétéro, Song-fic, School-fic, Drame...(Il peut y avoir des éléments ninjas, ex : Sharingan)
1. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Alors...voici une fiction que j'écris...Attention les personnages ne sont pas de moi ! Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto le grand mangaka de Naruto.

Le titre de cette fiction est « Une année pas comme les autres » un peu trop classique à mon goût mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les titres...

Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir au total une trentaine de chapitres...oui ça fait beaucoup de lecture...mais quand on aime Naruto...on ne s'en rend pas compte !

Sinon, la romance-évidemment-, l'humour, le drame, la tragédie et l'amitié sont au rendez-vous !

Mais tout de même, il est préférable que vous ayez au minimum 13 ans pour lire cette fiction, il pourrait y avoir des scène de violence étant donner que l'horreur est aussi présente !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée mouvementée :

 **Pov Naruto :**

-Pff...C'est déjà la rentrée ! Pourquoi les vacances ne durent pas plus longtemps ? **soupirai-je.**

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Naruto ! Maintenant je ne pourrais plus manger autant !

-C'est pour ça que tu as pris autant de poids. **commenta Shikamaru.**

-Ha ! Ha ! Il a pas tord Chôji ! **clama Kiba**

-Vous êtes pas sympas ! J'ai à peine pris cinq kilos ! se défendit Chôji.

-Laisser le tranquille les gars il y est pour rien s'il est enrobé. **dis-je calmement.**

A vrai dire autre chose me préoccupait...Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sakura est amoureuse de lui bien sûr ! Il m'énerve vraiment ce type ! Toutes les filles sont à ses pieds juste parce qu'il est beau gosse et intelligent ! Pourquoi Sakura n'est à mes pieds ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! **criai-je sans me rendre compte que j'avais parler tout haut.**

-La discrétion peut-être ?

Tous le monde s'est mis à rire après la phrase de Shikamaru. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ils sont vraiment...

 **DRIIING !**

Je regardai mon emplois du temps et vis que j'avais musique...

-(tous) Oh non, pas Killer Be-senseï...

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe où Killer Be était déjà bien sûr !

-Bonjours les élèves ! On va faire une chanson sur Adams et Eve !

-(tous) Bonjours Killer Be-senseï !

-Aujourd'hui on va travailler ! Sur Papaoutai !

A ce moment là je me raidis. Papa... pendant tout le cour je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui... Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je sortit de la classe péniblement puis regarda mon emplois du temps : sport. Oh non encore un professeur loufoque : Gaï-senseï. Lorsqu'une voix me sortit de mon imagination, une voix qui m'avait tellement manqué pendant les vacances :

-Sakura ! **criai-je en courant vers elle.**

-Naruto ?

Je me jeta sur elle et en moins de deux secondes elle se retrouvait littéralement par terre...

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! **déclarai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.**

-Naruto ! Naruto, arrête tout le monde nous regarde !

-Tu as honte d'être avec moi Sakura ? **lui demandai-je en cherchant son regard.**

Mais je me rendit vite compte qu'elle regardait Sasuke ! Il m'énerve ! Je me levai et partit dans le gymnase sans adresser un regard à Sakura.

-Il manque pas de culot Naruto ! **S'écria Ino.**

-C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu ne pas faire ça ! **Renchérit Tenten.**

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles ! Il fait ça à chaque rentrée !

-La prochaine fois...dis...dis-lui de ne plus faire ça c'est très emba...rassant pour tout le...monde...

-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata il va finir par arrêter !

-Oui tu...tu as raison Ino...

Arrivé dans le gymnase, je vis Gaï-senseï en train de s'entraîner en poussant des "Ouuaaah !"...pathétique...

-Bonjours les enfants ! Aller vous changer !

-(tous) Déjà fait Gaï-senseï !

-Bien alors si vous voulez être fort faîtes-moi vingt pompes tout de suite ! Les demoiselles feront des pompes de filles.

-Mr. Je peux faire des pompes de filles ? **Demanda Chôji.**

-Chôji si tu veux perdre ton ventre, fais des pompes de garçons !

Chôji râla bien sûr mais bon il y peut rien s'il est pas sportif ! Après avoir fait les pompes, Gaï-senseï nous ordonna de grimper à la corde : "Quoi de mieux que de grimper à la corde pour se faire des muscles ?" avait-il dit sur un ton théâtrale ! Est-il vraiment un professeur de sport ? C'était au tour de Sakura de monter à la corde . Mais bien sûr c'était Sasuke qui était derrière elle et moi j'étais derrière lui et pas derrière elle ! Entre temps Sakura était en haut de la corde et il ne lui restait plus qu'à redescendre...

-Comment je fais pour redescendre ? **demanda-t-elle légèrement paniqué.**

-Laisses-toi glisser ! **cria Gaï-senseï pour que Sakura entende.**

-Mais c'est trop haut et puis je vais me brûler les mains !

-Ha la la ! Les filles...

-Je glisse **!** **cria-t-elle totalement en panique.**

-Lâche le corde. **dit un garçon en bas.**

KKOOOOAAA ?! Non pas lui ! Non ne l'écoute pas Sakura ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Trop tard...Sakura avait lâcher la corde et se retrouvait déjà dans les bras de Sasuke. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil... Je crois que ça venait de confirmer que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle...

-Merci Sasuke-kun...

-De rien... **dit-il sur un ton froid !**

Il la posa sur le sol et se prépara à monter. Je sentais derrière moi toutes les filles qui attendaient de voir Sasuke à l'œuvre...sauf une qui était caché derrière un mur, je me tourna vers elle :

-Eh ! Hinata !

-Euh...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais caché derrière ce mur ? Et puis tu es toute rouge tu es sûre que ça va ? **demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.**

-...Naruto...kun...tro...trop...proche...

Je me demande ce qu'elle a ? Elle est vraiment bizarre, enfin on l'est tous un peu ! Pas vrai ? De toute façon Sasuke avait déjà fini alors je montai à mon tour puis les filles firent elles aussi l'exercice. Après nous partîmes nous changer et la sonnerie retentit se qui indiqua la récréation. Je rejoignis mes potes pour discuter mais j'entendis une conversation qui me déplu fortement :

-Dis Karin ! Sakura a eut du bol en sport mais elle n'a aucune chance avec Sasuke Uchiwa !

-Oui si le grand front pense lui plaire elle se met le doigt dans l'œil !

-Comment tu l'as appelée ?!

-Le grand front pourquoi ?

-Si tu l'appelle encore une fois comme ça je te refais le portrait ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu soit une fille !

-Tu croit qu'en te comportant comme ça tu as l'image d'un gentleman ? **me demanda un mec avec des dents pointues.**

-J'en voit pas l'utilité ! Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de la butter si elle la retraite de cette manière !

-Laisse tomber Suigetsu.

-Tu veux te battre !? **S'exclama le dénommé Suigetsu à l'intention de Naruto.**

-Viens je t'attends !

-Naruto ! Suigetsu ! Suivez-moi ! **S'écria un surveillant.**

-Yamato ? Oh non !

-Je suppose qu'on doit aller voir Tsunade ?

-Tout à fait !

Nous partîmes alors voir Tsunade qui n'y alla pas par quatre chemins...Je me suis pris trois punitions différentes pour demain ! Heureusement Suigetsu aussi ! Au moins il y a un côté positif...J'ai loupé le cours d'Orochimaru ! Alors je rejoignis mes amis à la cafeteria puis les cours de l'après-midi passèrent en un rien de temps. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous devant le lycée :

-Alors Naruto ? Tsunade n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ? **me demanda Shikamaru.**

-Tu parle ! Je me suis pris trois punitions différentes pour demain ! **Clamai-je.**

-Mon pauvre...

-C'est dommage on voulait aller dans un bar !

-Ça t'arrange Chôji ! **commenta Kiba.**

-Non pas du tout !

-Je viens avec vous mais je devrais partir plus tôt...

Pour mes punitions...

-Moi...moi aussi...

-N'oublie pas de rentrer plus tôt.

-Oui Neji.

C'est donc sur ces mots que nous partîmes dans un bar. Mais on ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou de quoi parler !

-J'ai une idée !

-Quoi Ino ?

-Le jeu de la bouteille !

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La bouteille :

 **Pov externe :**

-(tous sauf Ino) Quoooiiiii ?!

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez jamais embrasser quelqu'un ?

Ils se mirent tous à regarder en l'air en sifflant comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

-Vous inquiétez pas se sera sur la joue !

-(tous) Ouf...

-Enfin tous dépends de la ronde...

-(tous) Quoi ?!

-Bon allez celui qui commence sera...Naruto !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Ca va te faire oublier tes punitions !

-Mouais...

Naruto pris la bouteille vide qui était sur la table puis la tourna. Il était content ça allait tomber sur Sakura ! Mais...c'était tomber sur la personne d'à côté :

-QUOI ?! NON JE REFUSE !

-D'accord mais alors tu dois faire un gage...

-Oh bah ça va c'est cool !

-Tu dois lécher la table pendant dix secondes !

-HEINH ?! JE PREFERE ENCORE FAIRE UN BISOUS SUR LA JOUE DE SASUKE ! MAIS CA C'EST VRAIMENT TROP DEGUEULASSE !

-Trop tard tu as préféré faire un gage ! **dit Sasuke avec un air amusé.**

-Je peux pas faire un autre gage ?!

-J'en ai un

-(tous sauf Kiba) C'est quoi ?

Kiba préféra dire le gage directement à Naruto qui devint tout rouge lorsque Kiba le lui dit :

-NON MAIS T'ES UN GRAND MALADE TOI JAMAIS JE FERAIS CA !

-Trop tard tu as refusé le premier gage et tu ne peux pas en avoir un troisième.

-TU POUVAIS PAS DIRE LES REGLES AVANT ?!

-...Nan !

-Au fait Naruto tu as deux jours.

-AH ! PARCE QUE EN PLUS J'AI UN TEMPS POUR LE FAIRE ?!

-(tous) Bah oui...sinon tu pourrais le faire dans cinq ans...et se ne serait pas drôle...

-JE ME VENGERAI !

-(tous) ouais...ouais...

Sasuke attrapa la bouteille puis la fis tourner mais bien sûr il se disait déjà dans sa tête que quelque soit la personne il préférerait prendre un gage sauf qu'il avait oublier qu'une certaine personne était là et il aurait bien voulut faire rougir celle-ci et rendre jaloux son meilleur ami. Il souriait intérieurement de l'idée qu'il avait eut ! Par chance la bouteille désigna la personne qu'il espérait. Aussitôt il se leva, se dirigea vers la fille en question puis lui fis un petit bisous sur la joue droite, ce qui laissa entendre un gros "Smack". Comme il l'avait prévu, il regarda son meilleur ami qui lui jetait des regards noirs, Naruto. Celui-ci se leva et l'attrapa par le bras en l'emmenant à l'écart des autres.

-Nan mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-Pour te faire enrager. **lui répondit-il.**

-C'est pas ton type de fille !

-Dois-je comprendre que tu es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout je dis juste que en plus de moi elle va avoir sa dose !

-Comment ça en plus de toi ?

-A ton avis quel était le gage de Kiba ? **demanda-t-il ironiquement.**

-Un truc pervers.

-L'embrassé et je n'ai que deux jour !

-Mais tu l'aimes bien non ?

-Euh bah...pff...rhô...tu m'énerve !

-J'ai vu juste ?

-Je l'aime bien mais j'ai surtout peur de sa réaction...

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra que Kiba et ses gage ça fait un !

-Mouais..Oula ! Ta vue l'heure ! Il faut que je rentre !

-Tiens, Hinata s'en va aussi tu as qu'à la raccompagner, vous habiter dans la même rue.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Une certaine personne qui se trouve être son cousin qui risque de s'énerver si elle ne rentre pas plus tôt parce que tu l'aura retarder !

-T'as raison, salut !

-A demain.

-(tous) A demain Hinata !

-Au revoir tout le monde !

-Hinata attends ! Je te raccompagne.

-Euh...me...merci...

Après la phrase d'Hinata, les deux adolescents quittèrent leur amis pour rentrer chez eux. Tandis que le groupe restant continuait de joué à la bouteille. Shikamaru eut envie de rire alors il se lança et fis tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci tomba sur Temari.

-Dîtes, vous allez bien ensemble. Que diriez-vous que se ne soit pas sur la joue ? commenta Ino.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent rougissant mais la ronde n'arrêtait pas de crier : "Allez ! Allez ! Allez !" en continue pour les encourager.

-Bon d'accord là ça a atteint le stade de galoche !

Temari et Shikamaru se levèrent en se regardant dans les yeux tout en chuchotant des messes basses incompréhensibles, ils hochèrent la tête. Shikamaru prit Temari par la taille avant de capturer ses lèvres imbibées de baume. Tout le reste du groupe restèrent abasourdi par se qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Et en plus c'était une belle galoche qu'ils se faisaient ! Les deux adolescents se séparèrent d'abord en ignorant le reste du groupe puis ensuite en remarquant les applaudissements qui leur étaient destinés. Ils rougirent tout deux en se rasseyant à leur place.

-Eh ben ! C'était une sacrée galoche ! **s'exclama Kiba.**

-Euh...bah en fait Shikamaru et moi...

-...on est ensemble...

-(tous) Génial ! On est trop content pour vous !

-(Shikamaru et Temari) Merci...

-Je peux lancer la bouteille si personne d'autre ne veux le faire ! **dit subitement Kiba.**

-Non vas-y.

-Ok !

Celui-ci s'empara de la bouteille et la fit valsée. Elle s'arrêta sur Ino une fille qui n'avait pas manqué de taper dans l'œil de Kiba voir même dans les deux !

-Allez Kiba !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva pour faire le bisous sur la joue d'Ino. Ce petit bisous qui n'avait l'air de rien était un énorme pas pour lui ! Il essaya de le rendre le plus tendre et le plus doux possible. Mais bien sûr un bisous est un bisous et il ne dur que très peu de temps, au plus grand désespoir de Kiba qui partit se rasseoir à sa place. Ino s'apprêtait à lancer la bouteille lorsqu'elle s'interrompit :

-Tu ne veux pas lancer la bouteille, Sakura ?

-Euh...D'accord !

Sakura prit la bouteille et la lança. Elle tournait, tournait, tournait de moins en moins vite. Jusqu'à tomber sur Sai ! Elle pensait intérieurement : "Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ?"

-Je préfère un gage !

-Fais un bisous à...Lee !

-Un second gage.

-Alors fais-moi un bisous.

-Attention ! Sasuke Uchiwa a parlé !

-C'est bon arrête tes conneries Kiba !

-Pff...on peut même pas rigoler !

-Alors Sakura ?

-Euh...bah...

-De toute façon tu es obligé de l'accepter et tu dois le faire demain pendant la récréation. **lui dit-il avec un regard insistant avant de se lever.** Allez, à demain.

-(tous) Salut !

-Tu viens Temari, on rentre aussi.

-Oui. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Chacun rentrèrent de son côté laissant Sakura, Ino et Kiba seul.

-J'y vais aussi, Akamaru va m'attendre.

-Oh ! Je peux passé le voir ? **insista Ino avec un regard suppliant.**

-Oui bien sûr !

-Salut vous deux on se voit demain.

-(Ino et Kiba) Salut Sakura !

Du côté de Hinata et Naruto, le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le brise.

-Hinata...

-Euh...oui...qu...quoi ?

Naruto s'arrêta se qui stoppa aussi Hinata dans sa marche. Le blond rapprocha énormément son visage de celui d'Hinata un peu trop même !

-Pourquoi tu es si timide avec moi ?

-Euh...je...c'est que...euh...

-Éloignes-toi d'elle !

-Neji ?

-Eh ! Calmes-toi je ne lui ai rien fais !

-Hinata tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter, il a mauvaise réputation.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La nuit qui débute...

 **Pov Hinata :**

-Quoi ?!

-Hinata, rentrons.

-Mais...

Neji m'avait attrapé par le bras pour me faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Je fis juste un signe de la main à Naruto pour lui dire au revoir. Lorsque la porte fut fermer je me tourna vers Neji très en colère.

-Neji ! Naruto est très gentil il n'a pas de mauvaise réputation !

-Pour toi peut-être pas mais ce matin il a faillit se battre.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait !

-Hinata !

-...

-Cesses de contredire Neji !

-Mais père il...

Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase que je me pris une gifle monumentale de mon père. Il fallait que je le reconnaisse : je ne devais en aucun cas contredire ni Neji ni mon père. Sinon c'était toujours une gifle que je pouvais attendre et rien d'autre...

 **Pov Kiba :**

On venait d'arriver devant chez moi, et je pouvais déjà entendre Akamaru qui aboyait derrière la porte. Dès que celle-ci s'ouvrit, il me sauta dessus et me lécha c'est un peu comme s'il me faisait des bisous baveux...Puis dès qu'il vit Ino il lui fit encore pire ! J'aimerai trop être à la place de Akamaru...si vous voyer ce que je veux dire...

-Ah Akamaru oui je sais ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu ! Arrête de me lécher maintenant ! **dit-elle riant au éclats...**

-Elle est vraiment sublime...

Nan j'ai...j'ai vraiment dis ça à voix haute ?! Et merde ! Nan mais quel con ! Je suis qu'un gros couillon ! Je peux pas me taire nan il faut que je parle et à voix haute en plus ! Je suis qu'un gros baka de première ! J'ai tout foiré ! Là c'est clair que...

-Merci... **murmura-t-elle plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre.**

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ?!

-Nan je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Désolé t'es très belle...

Nan mais il faut que j'arrête là !

-Je sais plus ce que je dis je suis un gros bak...

Mais ma phrase resta en suspension...

-Chut...tais-toi... **dit-elle avec son doigt devant ma bouche.**

-Euh...D'accord...

Merde ! Je viens de parler ! Bon j'arrête...de parler. Aller Kiba propose-lui d'entrer tu ne vas pas la laisser à la porte quand même !

-Entres...

-Merci.

Pfou...je sais pas si c'était le fait de rester sur le palier mais au moins je me suis plus ou moins rattraper...

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça chez toi...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Que tout soit en désordre et mal ranger mais non !

-Il faut dire que vu que j'ai Akamaru je suis obligé de ranger presque tout les soirs !

-Wouaf ! **aboya Akamaru.**

C'est sûr qu'il ne miaule pas...Mais je fut sortit de mes pensées par Ino qui me disait de regarder par la fenêtre. Ce que je fis bien sûr. Je vis des mecs assez louches roder en bas...ça ne m'inspirer pas du tout confiance !

-C'est mieux que tu reste dormir ici Ino. Ces types me paraissent suspects.

...Mais elle ne bougea pas de la fenêtre...Je la secoua légèrement puis elle me regarda enfin.

-Désolé qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Qu'il serait plus prudent que tu reste dormir ici.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Je vais faire ton lit.

-D'accord, ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne ma douche ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Je peux t'empreinter un t-shirt pour la nuit ? **avait-elle demander avec des rougeurs, gêné.**

-Euh...oui, je vais t'en chercher un...

Je partis donc dans ma chambre pour lui ramené un t-shirt. Bon alors je prends lequel ? Lui ? Nan il est pas assez bien ! Lui non plus ! Rhô ça m'énerve !

-Tu trouves Kiba ? **demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant la porte.**

-Hein ? Euh bah je sais pas tu veux lequel ?

C'est beaucoup plus simple de lui demander !

-Pourquoi tu as un juste-au-corps ?

Eh merde ! Pourquoi j'ai pas jeté ce machin ?! Bon je vais le faire tout de suite !

-Euh...c'est...c'est rien ! **lançais-je en partant le jeter.**

Ino ria bien sûr et ça me fis très vite oublier ce vieux truc que j'avais dans ma commode ! J'adorais l'entendre rire...

-Tiens ? Celui-là il est pas mal et puis il a l'air grand !

-Hum ? Ah c'est parce que j'ai jouer à un duel de force avec Akamaru avec ce t-shirt !

-Rassures-moi tu l'a lavé ?

-Bah oui ! Je ne suis pas non plus un gros dégueulasse !

-Ça c'est toi qu'il le dis ! **ria-t-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.**

-Dégueulasse n'a pas la même signification que pervers ! Je ne dis pas que j'en suis un mais...

-Mais oui allez arrête de parler !

Je boudais en marmonnant des propos que seul moi entendait tout en faisant le lit de Ino. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et surtout vis apparaître Ino je stoppai toutes mes actions...Le t-shirt que je lui avait prêter lui allongé la silhouette et lui agrandissait ses magnifique jambes...J'en devint sûrement tout rouge, tellement que mes marques ne se voyaient plus ! J'avais l'impression de rêver...je rêvait de la prendre dans mes bras...

-Kiba ! Kiba t'es sûr que ça va ?! T'es en train de faire des bisous à Akamaru en le caressant !

-Ouais...je vais parfaitement bien...

-Tu t'es déjà endormis ou quoi ?!

-Je suis en plein dans mes rêveries...

-Wouaf ! Wouaf !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! J'étais en train de rêver qui c'est qui m'a réveiller ?!

-Kiba tu devrais vraiment aller dormir !

-Oh...c'était pas un rêve... **murmurai-je en bavant.**

-Allez debout Kiba ! Lèves-toi ! Et vas te couché !

-Tout de suite...

Wouahou ! Y-a pas à dire cette fille me fait vraiment de l'effet !

 **Pov Temari :**

-Quand même ça fait déjà deux mois et ils ne l'apprennent que maintenant !

-Bah que veux-tu on voulais le garder pour nous... **me dit Shikamaru en me prenant dans ces bras.**

-Hum ! Hum !

Shikamaru sursauta en me lâcha pour ne pas mettre Gaara en colère ! Cela me fit rire ! Le plus drôle dans notre relation c'est que lorsque Gaara était là Shikamaru redevenait tout de suite le bon ami de tout le monde mais quand mon frère n'était pas là...il était si romantique !

-Évite de trop touché à ma sœur. Déjà que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup de gens mais alors pourquoi il y a écrit amour sur ton front ?

-QUAND J'ÉTAIS PETIT JE ME SUIS MIS DU MARQUEUR ALORS ARRÊTES DE ME LE DEMANDER TOUT LE TEMPS ! C'EST INDÉLÉBILE !

-Ok...Ok...c'est bon calmes-toi...

-Vous êtes marrants tout les deux !

 **Pov Naruto :**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit et je n'arrêtais pas de penser au gage que m'avait donné Kiba. Je n'avais pas envie de brusqué notre relation mais pourtant je devais le faire. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je réfléchis autant à propos des filles ! En parlant de filles, je me demande comment ça c'est terminer avec Hinata ? Je devrai l'appeler. Je pris mon téléphone et la sélectionna dans mes contacte pour l'appeler. De longs "bips" sonores se succédaient avant que je puisse entendre sa voix :

"-Allô ?

-Salut Hinata !

-Na...Naruto ?

-Comment ça c'est terminer avec Neji ?

-...

-Hinata tu ne réponds pas ?

-...Mal...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mon père est intervenu et il...il...

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-Oui... **dit-elle en sanglots.**

-Hinata ne pleure pas...

-Mais mon père préfère Neji à moi alors que...alors que je suis sa fille ! **cria-t-elle en train de pleurer plus fort.**

-...Je déteste t'entendre pleurer Hinata, surtout quand je ne suis pas à tes côtés pour te consoler... **dis-je en me ouvrant ma fenêtre.**

-Mais...ça me fait mal...de...de voir que mon père...préfère mon cousin...

-Hinata...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il...y a...

-Ouvres ta fenêtre.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis en bas de chez toi. Ouvres ta fenêtre s'il te plaît.

-Na...Naruto..."

Hinata ouvrit sa fenêtre et je pus monter dans sa chambre...

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un événement des plus terrifiant...

 **Pov Hinata :**

Naruto-kun...monta jusque dans ma chambre puis s'assit sur mon lit je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Hinata...je suis sur que ton père aime autant Neji que toi c'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas...

-Non il...il préfère...Ne...Neji ! **criai-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.**

-Tiens ?

-Qu...quoi...

-Tu bégaies plus qu'au téléphone.

-Hein ?! Euh...je...c'est...euh...

-Bah de toute façon c'est pas important !

-Na...Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Bo...bonne...nuit...

-Bonne nuit Hinata... **dit-il en sautant par la fenêtre.**

Naruto-kun...

 **Pov Sasuke :**

...Sakura...Rhô ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui donné un gage comme ça ?! Je suis vraiment trop con !

-Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-Ah t'es là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ca te dérange pas qu'il y est des potes à moi qui vienne ?

-Ils sont combien ?

-Cinq avec moi.

-Du moment que vous faites pas trop de bruit...

-Ok !

Itachi repartit, pendant que lui s'éclatait avec ses potes moi je me faisait chier à rien foutre ! Je décidai donc de les rejoindre mais je m'arrêtai avant de pénétré dans le salon.

-Eh j'vous ai pas dis les gars en venant j'ai croisé une super belle fille !

-Elle était comment ?

-Elle avait des cheveux roses et de magnifique yeux verts !

-Quoi ?!

Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai crié moi ?! Tout les potes de mon frère vinrent dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Sasuke ?

-Où-est-ce que tu l'as vu ? **demandai-je en regardant le mec avec les cheveux rouge.**

-Elle était dans des p'tites ruelles plutôt sombres d'ailleurs...

-Ok je vois où c'est.

-Il t'arrive quoi Sasuke, bordel !

Je ne répondis même pas à mon frère et partit à l'endroit que m'avait indiqué son pote. C'est vrai que ces ruelles étaient sombres...Mais pourquoi Sakura est passée par là ? Il y a d'autres chemins pour aller chez elle...Lorsque je fut arriver, je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce que j'allais découvrir...

 **Pov externe :**

-Sasuke...

Sakura était sur le sol avec du sang sur ces habits, comme si elle avait était tabassée. Quelques mètres plus loin on pouvait voir un corps gisé sur le sol, c'était un homme un peu plus âgé que Sakura. Sa peau pâle signifiait sûrement qu'il était mort ainsi que les marques de morsures qu'il avait au cou en plein sur l'artère. On pouvait voir qu'il perdait encore du sang bien qu'il en est déjà perdu la moitié. On avait l'impression qu'une bagarre à mort c'était déroulé ici. Sasuke accouru vers Sakura pour voir quel était son état.

-Sakura ça va ?!

Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle s'agrippa à Sasuke au point d'en déchiré sa veste.

-Sakura dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé ici.

-Il..il...est...mort...? **demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.**

-Oui Sakura. Mais que t'est-il arrivée ?

-J'ai...j'ai...

Mais sa phrase resta dans sa gorge, elle pleurait, elle pleurait de peur...

-Je vais te ramené chez toi Sakura.

Sasuke aida Sakura à se relevé mais à son étonnement elle n'avait pas l'air réellement blessée, elle était juste traumatisée...sûrement à vie. Après l'avoir ramené chez elle, la mère de Sakura était choquée de voir sa fille comme ça, couverte de sang. Sasuke lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas réellement blessée. Sakura partit donc se changer et se laver en espérant que cela lui ferait un peu oublier l'événement qui venait de se produire.

-Sakura passe généralement par des avenues je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est passé par ces ruelles...

-J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra...

Sakura ne préféra pas recroisé ni Sasuke ni sa mère ni personne d'ailleurs. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre pour pleurer en repensant au événement passés. Mais on toqua à sa porte, Sakura sécha ses larmes puis après s'être calmée, dit :

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Sasuke qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

-Je...j'ai pas très envie d'en parler...

-Sakura si tu gardes ça pour toi, tu n'oublieras jamais.

-...

-Sakura...

Celle-ci commença à pleurer.

-Sakura s'il te plaît...

-Non, Sasuke !

-Sakura dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé ! **cria-t-il en lui tenant le bras.**

-Sasuke lâches-moi ! **dit-elle en se débattant.**

Celui-ci la serra encore plus fort.

-Arrêtes-tu me fais mal !

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

-...Non je ne te dirai rien !

-C'est toi qui voit Sakura mais moi je peux attendre toute la nuit.

Elle continua de pleurer encore plus fort cette fois-ci.

-Sakura ça ne sert à rien de pleurer.

-...Je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Je...

Mais rien n'y faisait Sakura n'arrivait pas à le dire alors elle pleurait toujours plus.

-Sakura dis-moi ?

-...Non...je n'y arrive pas !

-Sakura...

-Je...Je l'ai tué !

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau dans la classe

 **Pov externe :**

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux choqué par la phrase de Sakura.

-Enfin...c'est de ma faute...s'il est mort...

-Comment ça ?

-...On m'a menacé...de me tuer si...je ne le tuais pas...

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Non...la personne qui m'a menacer l'a fait elle même...et elle m'a dit que...elle m'a dit que...

Sakura fonda en larmes elle ne pouvait en dire plus, elle en avait déjà trop dit. Sasuke essaya de la réconforté mais en vain. Celui-ci allait partir lorsqu'une main le retint.

-Ne me laisses pas...

-Sakura...

-J'ai peur qu'il revienne...

-Mais ta mère est là.

-...Je ne pense pas que j'irai en cours demain...

-Mais si il vient alors que nous ne somme pas là nous ne pourront pas te protéger !

-...D'a...d'accord...

-Je viendrai te chercher demain matin pour t'accompagner au lycée.

Sakura hocha la tête positivement puis Sasuke partit de chez elle pour rentrer chez lui. Arriver à son domicile son frère l'attendait.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?!

-...Laisses tomber...

-Sasuke je suis ton grand frère dis-moi où est-ce que tu étais ?!

-Je t'ai dis de me lâcher ! **cria-t-il en partant dans sa chambre en repensant à la soirée.**

Le lendemain arriva. Sasuke se leva nonchalamment puis partit déjeuner. Après son repas du matin, il partit se doucher puis quelques minutes plus tard son frère se leva.

-Tu te lève tôt Sasuke !

-Et alors ?

-Rien c'était juste une remarque.

Sasuke entreprit d'ouvrir la porte mais son frère l'arrêta.

-Tu vas où ? D'habitude tu pars plus tard.

-Je vais chercher une copine j'ai le droit non ?! cria-t-il en partant définitivement.

Sasuke marcha d'un pas décidé puis arriva chez Sakura qui l'attendait. Sasuke toqua puis Sakura sortit avec un sourire rayonnant. Et ils prirent le chemin du lycée.

-Tu n'as pas oubliez le gage ?

-Euh...non...

 **Pov Kiba :**

Je me réveillait en m'étirant et comme à mon habitude m'étalai par terre. Akamaru accouru pour me dire bonjour enfin façon de parler...Puis je regardai mon réveille...

-NAN ?! IL EST HUIT HEURES ?! INO ! IL FAUT SE LEVER ! **criais-je en courant dans tous les sens.**

-Salut ! **dit-elle prête à partir.**

-Euh...je vais m'habiller !

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, je pris mon sac et de quoi manger sur la route puis ça y est j'étais prêt à partir aussi !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te dépêcher comme ça ! **rigola Ino.**

-Bah maintenant que c'est fait...On y va ?

-Oui ! Au revoir Akamaru !

-A ce soir boule de poils !

-Wouaf ! Wouaf !

 **Pov externe :**

Les deux adolescents partirent donc pour le lycée. Arrivée là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Sasuke et Sakura qui discutaient.

-Salut ! Bien dormis ?

-Bof...

-Ca aurait pu être mieux...

-D'accord...Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Sakura baissa les yeux déjà qu'elle avait eut du mal à en parler à Sasuke elle s'imaginait mal le dire à tout ces amis et qui sait comment ils réagiraient.

-Oh rien ! Juste la routine quoi !

-Ah ok ! Je me suis inquiété au début !

-Eh ! Vous êtes là. Ca va ? **demanda Naruto qui venait d'arriver.**

-La routine...

-Au fait on commence par quoi ?

Naruto regarda son emplois du temps et vu...

-Art plastique suivit de Maths. Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire !

-C'est clair !

Les cinq amis rentrèrent dans leur classe en attendant que les autres élèves rentrent. Mais ils ignoraient, qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver.

-Bonjour Mme. La principale je suis le nouvel élève.

-Bonjour, pour quelles raisons n'étaient-tu pas là hier ?

-Je suis arriver hier soir je pensais arriver dans la matinée.

-Bien, tiens voici ton carnet et ton emplois du temps. Tu pourras demander à la documentaliste des livres qu'elle mettra à ton nom, tu lui diras que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Tu pourras également prendre un casier disponible dont le code est trois zéro.

-Merci et au revoir.

-Au revoir.

De retour avec nos cinq amis, Hinata venait d'arriver de même que Shikamaru, Temari et Gaara très vite suivi de tout les autres élèves. Le professeur arriva à son tour puis le cours commença.

-Bien alors vous allez me dessiner un immeuble en perspective !

Tous les élèves se mirent à dessiner le sujet.

-Vous pouvez m'aider !

-Naruto, débrouilles-toi tout seul !

Naruto bouda, il était clair qu'il était meilleur en sport que dans les autres matières ! A la fin du cours chaque dessins furent rendu à Iruka puis toutes la classes partit en Maths.

-Bonjour les enfants !

-(tous)Bonjour Mr. Asuma !

-Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le théorème de Pythagore ! Ou plutôt le réviser ! Est-ce que certain d'entre vous se rappelle de cette formule ?

Hinata fût la première et la seule à lever la main, à croire qu'elle savait tous sur tous !

-Autres qu'Hinata ?

Asuma regarda chaque élève de sa classe puis s'écria d'un seul coup...

-Naruto ! Peux-tu me rappeler la formule du théorème de Pythagore ?

-Euh...c'est...ça consiste...à multiplier un nombre par Pythagore ?

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'Asuma ne puisse gronder Naruto. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce. Kiba l'aurait reconnut entre mille ! C'était un des types qui rodaient hier soir en bas de chez lui. Il voyait qu'Ino avait mit la tête dans ses bras pour ne pas voir le nouveau venu. Celui-ce se présenta à la classe, en voyant Ino qui tremblait légèrement, Kiba sentait la haine monter en lui. Qui pouvait bien être ce type pour mettre Ino dans état pareil ? Le cours passa et Kiba avait l'impression de ne pas entendre le professeur, il restait focalisé sur ce mec des plus mystérieux. A la fin du cours, la sonnerie retentit, tout les élèves sortirent de la salle pour aller dans la cour ou traîner dans les couloirs. Ino partit à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de SVT. Après les avoir prise, elle rejoignit Sakura.

-Ino, tu ne trouves pas que le nouveau il te ressemble ?

-Oui...trop même...

La fin de la récréation avait sonné alors chaque personne partit dans leur classe respective, Ino traîner dans les couloirs puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son livre de Sciences alors elle partit vite le chercher mais elle croisa le nouveau de sa classe.

-Salut Ino !

-Laisses-moi !

-Ino attends ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-T'as oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite il y a douze ans ?!

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La vérité voie le jour...

 **Pov externe :**

-Mais...

Trop tard, Ino était déjà partit en pleure. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Elle courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe même si il était dans la même classe qu'elle. Elle tourna, frôlant les casiers.

-Ino ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta en entendant son prénom puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle se retenait de pleurer devant Kiba, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?

-...Je veux plus le voir !

-Qui ça ?

-Le...le nouveau...

En repensant à lui, elle pleura encore plus. Elle s'accrocha d'avantage à la chemise de Kiba qui ne pouvait que resserrer leur étreinte.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-C'est...c'est mon frère... **murmura-t-elle en sanglots.**

Kiba n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible ?

-On a grandi ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans. A cette époque, il m'avait fait la promesse de ne jamais m'abandonner...jusqu'à ce qu'il parte chez notre tante pour entrer dans une école de rééducation car il était dissiper pendant sa première année de maternelle...Il m'avait promis... **reprit-elle en pleurant.** Il m'avait promis de revenir...mais il m'a lâchement abandonné !

-Mais il est là maintenant... **tenta de positiver Kiba.**

-Mets-toi à ma place Kiba ! Comment-tu aurais réagis si ça te serrait arriver ?

-...Sûrement aussi mal que toi...

-Désolée...ce n'est pas de ta faute et moi je t'embarque là dedans...

-C'est pas grave. **la rassura Kiba.**

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur salle de SVT.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Désolé Orochimaru-sama. **s'excusèrent les jeunes gens.**

-Ah oui ! Pendant que j'y pense, j'aurai un stagiaire à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous conduire avec lui.

-(tous) Oui Orochimaru-sama !

Le cours pu continuer et Orochimaru fit une démonstration de sa métamorphose en serpent ce qui écœura tous les élèves. Après le cour de Science, les élèves partirent mangé à la cafeteria.

-Tu préférais le faire à la récré de l'après-midi ? **demanda Sasuke tourner vers Sakura.**

-Euh...oui... **dit-elle d'une petite voix.**

-De quoi vous parler ? **s'interrogea Naruto.**

-Sakura doit me faire...

-Rien du tout ! **s'écria celle-ci toute rouge.**

-Tu verras à la récré de l'après-midi...

Les amis finirent leur repas en parlant des derniers événements passés, excepté ceux de Sakura et Ino. Les deux cours suivants se déroulèrent normalement puis la récréation arriva pour l'impatience de Naruto et le stresse de Sakura.

-Allez Sakura.

-J'attends juste qu'il est moins de filles qui te regarde.

-Elle me regarde vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre alors tu n'as pas fini !

Sakura s'éleva légèrement puis fit un bisous sur la joue de Sasuke qui afficha un large sourire façon Uchiwa. A cette vue, toutes les filles se mirent en colère noire, tout comme Naruto.

-Mon autre joue va être jalouse.

-Non Sasuke !

-Sakura...tu es ennuyeuse.

-Moi ? Ennuyeuse ?

Sakura furieuse contre son ami, lui fit un bisous sur son autre joue ce qu'il le fit sourire d'avantage. La sonnerie annonça la fin de la récréation puis ils allèrent en cours. La dernière heure passa très vite puis ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

-Je vais te raccompagner Temari.

-Oui.

-N'oublies pas que je suis là ! **dit Gaara en se mettant entre les deux amoureux.**

-Je vais raccompagné Sakura.

-D'accord.

-Hinata, je te raccompagne ?

-Euh...oui Naruto...kun...

Kiba s'apprêta à proposer à Ino qu'il la raccompagne mais Sai le fit plus rapidement.

-Je peux te raccompagner Ino ?

-Euh...

Celle-ci regarda Kiba longuement avant de répondre.

-Je suis une grande fille ! **dit-elle ironiquement.**

-Dis-le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne.

-Euh bah...désolée...

-C'est pas grave. **dit-il avec un de ses faux sourire.**

Ino préféra donc partir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui propose. Chacun partit donc de son côté et rentrèrent chez eux.

 **Pov Naruto :**

Il faut que je le fasse maintenant ! Je sais que demain je n'aurais pas le courage... Et puis Kiba et ses gage aussi ! Bon allez, je me jette à l'eau !

-Euh Hinata ?

-O...Oui...

-Tu te rappelle d'hier soir ?

-Euh...oui...

-Quand on a joué à la bouteille, Kiba m'a donné un gage et c'est...euh c'est...je dois embrassé une fille mais je sais pas comment faire sans la brusquer...

-...euh...il faudrait que...elle si attende...

-Ah bon ?

Merde ! Comment je vais faire moi ? Kiba, tu me le revaudra !

-Euh bah...cette fille c'est...chtoilala... **dit-il pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne.**

-Hein...euh...quoi ?

-Elle se trouve chuste dvant moiralala !

-Euh...tu...tu peux être plus clair...

-Bon d'accord. Cette fille c'est toi Hinata...

La concernée rougit subitement.

 **Pov Hinata :**

Naruto-kun...Comment réagir ? Après tout ce n'est qu'un gage...Mais ce gage est un baiser ! Et un baiser ce n'est pas rien ! Surtout que ce sera mon...premier...

-Hinata tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge !

Je sens mes joues prendre feu encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Kiba, je te déteste !

-Dis-le si tu n'es pas prête, Hinata ?

-Euh...c'est à dire que...euh...je n'est jamais...

-Ah ! Moi non plus j'ai jamais embrassé personne ! Mais au moins ce sera avec une de mes amies.

-...Naruto-kun...

-Mais prépares-toi parce que moi j'ai plus que demain et après va savoir ce que je vais devoir faire !

-Euh...je...je vais essayer...

-Super ! A demain Hinata !

-A...à demain...

 **Pov externe :**

Les deux amis se quittèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Du côté de Shikamaru, Temari et Gaara, la tension était présente. Gaara était entre les deux amoureux...

-Gaara, tu sais je ne vais rien faire à Temari, à par trop l'aimer.

-Mmm...je me méfie quand même...

-Allez frérot, soit cool ! s'exclama Temari qui mit le bras de Shikamaru autour de sa taille.

-Rhô...je vais devant je veux pas assister à vos...trucs là !

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu seras amoureux !

Ino était rentrée chez elle et découvrit avec stupeur que son frère était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Eh ! Calmes-toi, je te signale que j'habite ici !

-Tu as intérêt à vite partir, je veux pas d'une personne qui ment dans la même maison que moi !

-T'as cas demander ça à papa et maman je sais pas moi ! Mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La confession...

 **Pov externe :**

-Papa ! Maman !

-(père et mère) Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il fait là ?!

-Surprise...ça ne te fait pas plaisir de le revoir parmi nous ?

-Nan ! Et puis vous auriez pu me dire qu'il revenait !

-Oui mais tu n'étais pas là hier, où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Chez un pote parce que justement je l'avait vu en bas de chez lui et qu'il m'a dit que se serrait plus prudent que je reste chez lui !

-Et qui était-ce ?

-Arrêtez de changer de sujet ! Tu sais quoi Deidara ? Tu peux rester parce que c'est moi qui m'en vais ! **cria-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre.**

Elle mit toute ses affaires dans un sac puis passa devant sa famille sans leur adresser un mot ou même un regard.

 **Pov Sakura :**

-Franchement Sasuke ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire que ton autre joue était jalouse !

-Bah quoi ? J'y peux rien c'est ma joue qui a parler.

-Oui c'est ça !

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie ?

Je restais muette à la phrase de Sasuke comment répondre à ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-...Euh...non je n'ai encore rien dis !

-Blablabla...Sakura, tu es ennuyeuse.

-Quoi ?! Mais toute à l'heure tu as dis que...

-C'était toute à l'heure.

-...Tu m'énerve.

Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir d'ennuyeux chez moi ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu trouve d'ennuyeux chez moi ?

-Tu ne t'amuses pas assez.

-Moi ?! Moi, je ne m'amuse pas assez ?!

-Oui toi.

-Très bien ! Je vais te prouver le contraire ! Demain après les cours, on fera un paintball géant !

-Tu sais où le faire au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! Il y a un grand salle qui est dédié à ça pendant une semaine.

-D'accord, on verra bien...

 **Pov externe :**

Ino était furieuse, pourquoi ses parents ne lui avait pas dit qu'il revenait ? Où allait-elle aller ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Beaucoup trop de questions se posait dans sa tête, elle aurait voulu ne penser à rien ! Elle regrettait tellement d'être sa sœur ! Arrivé devant la porte d'un de ses amis elle toqua.

-Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux pas le supporté au lycée et maintenant il faut qu'il soit chez moi ! Je ne peux pas... **dit-elle des larmes aux yeux.**

-Je comprends, entres.

Ino entra toujours l'air triste, elle ne voulait pas le voir au lycée mais comment l'éviter chez elle ? Lorsqu'un gros chien surgis de la cuisine.

-Wouaf !

-...Oui Akamaru, je suis contente de te voir...

Le chien pencha légèrement la tête d'un air interrogateur, il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle parlait avec son propriétaire.

-Kiba, ça ne te dérange pas que Sakura vienne ? J'aimerai lui en parler.

-Non, vas-y.

-Merci.

Ino appela sa meilleure amie :

"-Allô ?

-Salut Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?

-Tu peux venir chez Kiba s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis chez lui et j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose...de délicat...

-Quoi vous êtes ensemble ?

-Mais non idiote ! Viens et je te dirais tout.

-D'accord, a toute à l'heure.

-Salut."

Ino raccrocha et en attendant que son amie arrive partit prendre une douche. Après plusieurs minutes, Ino sortit de la salle de bain et parla un peu avec Kiba.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je reste pendant quelques jours ?

-Non pas du tout !

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-Ca doit être Sakura.

Kiba partit ouvrir en effet, c'était Sakura.

-Salut !

-Merci d'être venue Sakura.

-Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Ino !

-Oui...

-Bon si vous arrêtiez de papoter sur le palier.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ino prit un air sérieux, se qui n'enchanta pas Sakura.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ino ?

-Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dis que le nouveau me ressemblait ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est parce que...c'est mon frère... **dit-elle l'air triste.**

-Quoi ?! Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un frère !

-Parce que j'essayais de l'oublier...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-...Quand on avait quatre ans, il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner **mais...murmura-t-elle en pleurant.**

Kiba expliqua à Sakura pourquoi il n'était pas revenu et donc qu'Ino ne veuille lui pardonner. Sakura était encore sous le choc, sa meilleure amie avait un frère et pendant tout ce temps, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, Kiba lui, avait plutôt bien réagis quand Ino lui avait dis mais...Sakura ne savait pas comment elle pouvait la consoler. Ino s'était confiée à elle et à Kiba mais Sakura se voyait mal lui conter la soirée qui l'avait traumatisé...Elle voyait encore le visage de son agresseur. En pensant à cette personne Sakura fût terrorisé, elle tremblait, elle avait l'impression qu'en ce moment tout le monde avait des problèmes. Ino, elle, qui d'autre ensuite ? Elle avait peur pour ses amis, mais comment les aider alors qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver cet homme ?

-Ca va, Sakura ?

-...

Toujours dans ces pensées, elle ne répondit pas. Kiba la toucha, se qui la fit sursauter.

-Ah ! Non laissez-moi ! **cria-t-elle en tremblant.**

-Sakura, c'est moi Kiba !

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit qu'elle était chez Kiba, elle devait éviter de penser à cet événement...Cela la terrorisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ?

-...Je...non rien...tout va bien...

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de plus même Sasuke avait était obligé de la forcer à parler pour connaître la vérité. Les trois amis partirent mangé et étant donné qu'il était tard Sakura resta dormir chez Kiba elle aussi. Après avoir pris leur douche, sauf Ino qui l'avait déjà prise, ils partirent se coucher. Kiba était dans sa chambre avec Akamaru, tandis que les filles dormait sur le clic-clac. Sakura se sentait mal, elle faisait des cauchemars, elle revoyait sans cesse la mort de cet homme sous ses yeux.

-...Non ! Je...je ne l'ai pas tué ! **cria-t-elle en sursaut.**

Elle avait réveiller ses amis qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Sakura tremblait et elle pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Pourquoi tu as crié ça ?

-...Je...

Sakura hésita à leur dire, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour elle.

-Lundi soir...j'ai...j'ai vu un homme mourir sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien put faire ! **dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.**

Ses deux amis ébahis par les mots de Sakura restèrent immobiles.

-Quoi... **demanda Ino d'une petite voix.**

-Je...je l'ai laisser mourir... **dit-elle en sanglots.**

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La révélation...

 **Pov externe :**

-Que...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Je...je suis passée par des petites rues pour rentré chez moi et...une personne est arrivé dans mon dos et m'a menacé de me tuer si...si je ne tuer pas l'homme qui était en face de moi...mais je restait pétrifié...et c'est mon agresseur qui...l'a tuer...j'ai rien put faire...murmura-elle **en pleurs.**

-Ne te sent pas coupable Sakura...

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Oui...je l'ai dis à Sasuke...c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé...

-Comment il a sût où tu étais ?

-Je sais pas.

-On pourra lui demander demain.

-D'accord... **murmura Sakura en hochant la tête.**

-Bon aller, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Les adolescents repartir se coucher.

 **Pov Temari :**

-Gaara on devrait aller se coucher !

-Oui... **dit-il en baillant.**

-Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Shikamaru ?

-Rhô ! Tu vas pas remettre ça ?

-Gaara !

-Je peux pas le...pff...non rien...

-Moi je ne t'embêterai pas quand tu auras une copine !

-J'ai encore le temps !

-Gaara, les couples sont déjà formés. Et si tu ne t'en soucis pas tu finira tout seul !

-On devait pas aller se coucher ?

-Mouais...bonne nuit frérot.

-Bonne nuit...

 **Pov Naruto :**

Pff...KIBAAAAA ! Tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me donne ce gage ?! Rhô !

"Bzzz ! Bzzz !"

-Tiens ? J'ai reçu un message de Sasuke.

"J'ai oublié de te dire une chose à propos des filles quand je t'ai fais la leçon : Change de chimère !"

-Change de chimère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

 **Pov externe :**

Naruto appela Sasuke :

"-Allô, Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par change de chimère ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu auras embrassé Hinata.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-...

-Sasuke ?"

"Bip ! Bip !"

-Rhô ! Il a raccroché !

Naruto se coucha pensif et finit par sombrer dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain, Naruto retrouva ses amis devant le lycée.

-Salut ! **s'écria-t-il.**

-(tous) Salut Naruto.

-Après les cours, on fera un paintball géant dans le centre ville. **dit Sakura.**

-(tous) Ok !

"DRING !"

Les adolescents partirent en cours qui passèrent comme à leur habitude, puis ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée.

-On y va ?

-Bah oui !

Ils prirent le bus, et s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

-Saï ?

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?

-Hum...je voulais m'excuser pour hier...

-Je t'ai dis que c'était pas grave.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé... **dit-elle en tournant du regard.**

-Tu mens. **dit-il en faisant un faux-sourire.**

-Non...enfin...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te trouver d'excuses.

Ino lui sourit, tandis que Kiba avait vu toute la scène, il sentait qu'il était jaloux mais il ne peut empêcher Ino d'être amie avec d'autre garçon que lui ! Du côté de Hinata :

-Tu es prête ? **lui demanda Naruto discrètement.**

-Euh...pas...pas vraiment...

-Pourtant il faut que tu le sois.

-Je...je sais...je vais...me...me prépa...rer...

Le bus arriva à leur destination et ils descendirent puis rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour jouer. Les équipes se formèrent puis ils s'équipèrent et enfin purent jouer. Naruto emmena Hinata à l'écart.

 **Pov Naruto :**

C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tiens, au fait elle ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demander pourquoi elle était si timide avec moi ! Je vais lui redemander...

-Hinata ?

-O...Oui ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si timide avec moi ? **demandai-je en rapprochant mon visage.**

-Euh...je...

-C'est pas grave tu me répondras après...

-A...après...?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente...Hinata...

 **Pov externe :**

Hinata fixait la bouche de Naruto qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de la sienne. Elle était totalement en panique. Comment devait-elle faire ? Elle n'était pas prête ! En voyant Hinata tourner les yeux, Naruto s'arrêta de bouger et murmura :

-Ca va Hinata ?

-Euh...je...

-Il te faut encore du temps ?

Hinata regardait la bouche de Naruto bouger quant il parler. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise puis lui vola un baiser. Naruto d'abord étonner, repensa au message de Sasuke : "Change de chimère..." Il n'en comprenait toujours pas la signification mais il se rappelait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait après avoir embrassé Hinata. Naruto attrapa donc Hinata par la taille et prit par au baiser. Quelques secondes après, ils se séparèrent. Naruto fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça veut dire !

-Que...quoi ? **demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.**

-Sasuke m'a dit de changer de chimères mais je ne comprends toujours pas !

-Changer de chimère...veut dire changer...de...de personne...passer à autre...chose...

-Changer de personne, passer à autre chose ?

Naruto eut un tilt, il venait de comprendre mais pourquoi Sasuke lui aurait dit ça ? Mais bien sûr ! Il serrait donc intéresser par Sakura ! L'amour d'enfance de Naruto ! Enfin...l'amour d'enfance...lundi encore, il était bien jaloux de Sasuke ! Hinata regardait Naruto avec un air interrogateur :

-Naruto...tu...tu voulais dire...après le...baiser...?

-...Oui...et donc pourquoi tu es si timide avec moi ?

-Parce que...je...je t'aime...Naruto...

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Quand on ne s'y attend pas...

 **Pov externe :**

Comment Naruto pouvait répondre à Hinata ? Il devait d'abord mettre au clair ses sentiments. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine...

-Euh je...

-En plein dans le ventre **!** **s'écria Kiba qui venait de tirer un balle de peinture sur Naruto.**

-Hé ! Viens là toi **!** **lança Naruto en lui courant après.**

A vrai dire cela l'arrangeait ! Le paintball continua même s'il ne s'était pas vraiment arrêter. Après la partie, les amis partirent dans un fast-food pour manger.

-Alors Sasuke je suis toujours aussi ennuyeuse ?

-Oui.

-Quoi mais j'ai eut vingt-huit personnes !

-Mais moi j'en ai eut trente-quatre.

-Juste pour ça ?

-Hn. Même Hinata en a eut plus que toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Euh...oui... **répondit celle-ci.**

Sakura se rassis la tête boudeuse.

-Gaara, et si on reprenait notre conversation d'hier ?

-Encore ? Mais tu ne me lâche pas avec ça !

-Non je veux vraiment savoir !

-Pfou...

-Pourquoi tu ne te soucis pas de ton avenir ?

-Hum ? Tu parle pas de...enfin de ton...

-Non je parle de toi.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais encore le temps !

-Mais les couples sont déjà fait !

-(tous) Comment ça ?

-Bah oui c'est évidant, Sakura va finir avec Sasuke et Naruto avec Hinata. Et puis il y a Neji et Tenten aussi, sans oublier moi et Shika, mais il y a également Saï et Ino qui vont finir ensembles...

-(tous) Quoi ?!

-Et moi je pu... **demanda Kiba.**

-Moi je suis tout seul aussi c'est pas juste ! **s'écria Chôji.**

-Vous...hum...vous rencontrerez des filles !

-Attends qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je finirai avec Sasuke ? **demanda Sakura nerveuse.**

-Et pourquoi je serais avec Hinata ?

-Je ne serai pas forcement avec Saï !

-Aller arrêtez, c'est évident non ?

Kiba qui était énervé d'entendre Temari dire que Ino finira avec Saï s'écria :

-BAH NON C'EST PAS EVIDENT ! **cria-t-il tout rouge tellement que ses marques ne se voyaient plus.**

-...calmes-toi...Kiba...j'ai rien dis de mal...

Celui-ci laissa échapper un grand soupir.

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai je n'aurais pas dû dire ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'énerve comme ça ?

Kiba qui s'était légèrement calmer devint tout rouge encore plus que précédemment.

-Rien c'est juste...que...euh...c'est injuste pour Chôji et moi...que tu dises que...on va finir avec "des filles"... **expliqua-t-il en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.**

 **Pov Kiba :**

Pfou...je me suis bien rattraper...

-Oui, excuses-moi je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...

-Non c'est...je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter

Bon ça va je l'ai échappé belle...mais on va bien voir si c'est évident ! En attendant c'est chez qui que Ino est venue ? Chez moi ! Et pas chez Saï ! Mouahaha ! Oula ! Je deviens beaucoup trop sadique là...ne me dîtes pas que Orochimaru-sama a déteint sur moi quand même ? Ca me rassurerait...pas du tout ça !

 **Pov externe :**

Après ce petit mal-entendu, ils continuèrent de discuter un peu mais alors que Sakura regardait Sasuke, elle vit derrière lui un visage beaucoup trop reconnaissable...elle se mit a trembler en examinant l'homme qui était quelques mètre plus loin. Aucun doute. C'était lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler encore et encore. Elle regarda sous le table ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler sans s'arrêter. Son regard choqué la trahissait mais elle essayait de se dire qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Elle regarda à nouveau l'homme et reconnu belle et bien le visage de son agresseur...

-Sakura...ça va ? **demanda Sasuke.**

Celle-ci releva la tête.

-Euh...oui...tout...tout va bien...

-Ton regard...il te trahit, Sakura...

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh...je ne peux pas en parler ici...

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se séparèrent. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino et Kiba rentrèrent ensemble de même que Naruto et Hinata et Gaara, Shikamaru et Temari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais au fast-food Sakura ?

-Euh...j'ai vu mon agresseur...

-Quoi ?! Mais...pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?!

-C'est vrai on l'aurait tabassé ! **s'exclama Kiba en frappant son poing contre sa paume.**

-Attends, **reprit Sasuke,** vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui Sakura nous en a parlé hier soir.

-Hn...

Arriver devant chez Kiba, avec Ino, ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'immeuble mais Sasuke les arrêta :

-Tu fais quoi Ino ?

-Oh euh...Kiba me loge pendant un petit moment...

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh...j'ai un frère et il est revenu chez moi mais je ne peux pas le voir parce qu'il n'a pas tenue une promesse...

-...J'ai l'impression que ça fait 3 ans que je vous ai pas vu et que j'ai loupé pleins de trucs !

-C'est à force de fréquenter Naruto !

-Hn.

-Bon salut !

-Salut à demain !

Kiba et Ino rentrèrent et Sasuke raccompagna Sakura chez elle.

Du côté de Naruto et Hinata :

-...Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand...quand je t'ai dit pourquoi...je...j'étais timide a...avec toi...

-Euh c'est que...

-Tu ne m'aime...pas ?

-Non c'est pas ça...je dois juste mettre mes sentiments au clair...je ne veux pas te faire de la peine...

-C'est pas grave...je...j'attendrai...

-Merci Hinata ! **s'écria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.**

-...Naruto... **murmura-t-elle toute rouge.**

-A demain Hinata !

-A...a demain...

Naruto partit et Hinata se retourna et vu que Neji était là :

-Neji ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas le fréquenter.

-...

-Ne lui parle plus.

-...J'en ai assez que tu décide toujours pour moi ! J'ai le droit fréquenter qui je veux !

-Hinata ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas crier après Neji !

-...Père...pourquoi vous le défendez ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la famille Hyûga c'est ça ?! Vous préférez votre neveu à votre fille ! **cria-t-elle des larmes de colère sur ses joues.**

Cette dernière partit en pleurs dans sa chambre.

-Hinata !

On toqua à sa porte, c'était sa sœur Hanabi qui avait entendu la dispute.

-Hinata, ne pleurs pas...

-Hanabi...

Sa petite sœur la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

Du côté de Shikamaru, Temari et Gaara :

-Vous voulez pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

-On a qu'à allé au casino !

-Sans moi, je dois rentrer. **dit Shikamaru en faisant un signe de la main avant de partir.**

Temari et Gaara passèrent tout l'après-midi à perdre ou à gagner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puissent plus jouer, ils rentrèrent donc. Il faisait déjà bien noir dans les rues, la nuit était tombée.

-Allez, on rentre frérot !

-Attends je refait mon lacet.

-Dépêches-toi je vais prendre de l'avance !

-...

-Gaara ?

Temari se retourna et afficha un visage choqué.

-Gaara !

Elle voyait son frère inconscient sur le sol.

-Gaara ! Réponds-moi ! cria-t-elle en pleurs.

Elle remarqua du sang qui coulait de son cou, elle vit immédiatement que la personne qui avait fait ça visait l'artère.

-Gaara ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Il suffit de faire le lien

 **Pov externe :**

Temari s'empressa d'appeler Shikamaru de même que Kankuro et bien sûr les urgences. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Gaara fut emmené à l'hôpital, les médecins affirmèrent qu'il n'avait rien de grave :

-Par chance son agresseur n'a pas atteints l'artère aorte, si ça aurait était le cas il ne serrait peut-être plus parmi nous.

-Oui merci docteur. **dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre de Gaara.**

-Temari...

-Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé, Gaara ?

-Juste au moment ou je me suis baissé...on m'a attaqué...ça a été si vite...

-Tu as vu le visage de ton agresseur ?

-...O...oui... **murmura-t-il en revoyant son visage sadique.**

-Reposes-toi Gaara. **dit-elle en lui lâchant la main.**

Temari sortit puis engagea la conversation avec Kankuro et Shikamaru.

-Qui a bien pu faire une telle chose c'est horrible !

-J'espère qu'on le retrouvera vite, il n'y a sûrement pas que Gaara qui a été victime.

-Il faut vraiment être sadique, même plus qu'Orochimaru-sama, pour faire ça !

Temari sortit son portable et envoya des messages à tous ses contactes :

"Bonsoir, si vous ne dormez pas, venez à l'hôpital, Gaara s'est fait attaqué, j'ai eut très peur pour lui mais il va bien."

 **Pov Naruto :**

-Ouuaaah ! Je vais peut-être aller me...

"Bip, Bip ! "

-Tiens, c'est Temari c'est pas courant que je reçoive des messages de sa part...

Je lu le SMS et ouvrit de grand yeux ébahis en mettant mes chaussure et ma veste. Moi qui voulait dormir c'était raté !

 **Pov Sasuke :**

-Sasuke tu fout quoi ?!

Je me réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

-(pensées : Gros baka !) Bah tu vois j'étais en train de dormir mais c'est pas grave...-' Tu veux quoi ?

-Ton portable il a sonné. **dit-il en me le donnant.**

-Ah merci...

Itachi sortit et je lu le message que j'avais reçu. J'ouvris de grands yeux en me réveillant pour de bon. J'enfilai ma veste et partit à l'hôpital.

 **Pov Kiba :**

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, oui on ne dormez pas encore...

-Bon on devrait se coucher... **dit Ino en baillant.**

-Oui...

Lorsque le lit d'Ino fut fait, nous prirent notre douche puis lorsque je fut sortit de la salle de bain, je vit Ino assise sur son lit, je lui dit bonne nuit et je partit avec Akamaru dans ma chambre. Mais je ne put même pas fermer les yeux que mon portable sonna. Je me leva puis me dirigea vers Ino :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'endormir, je viens de recevoir un message de Temari.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Gaara est à l'hôpital, il s'est fait attaqué mais il va bien.

-Quoi ?! On y va !

-Euh...tu t'habille pas ? Si tu vas à l'hôpital comme ça...

-Ah ? Oui...

Elle se changea tout comme moi puis nous partîmes en toute hâte vers l'hôpital.

 **Pov Sakura :**

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon agresseur que j'avais vu au fast-food... Lui ne m'avait pas vu mais il regardait notre table. Je fus sortit de mes pensées par mon téléphone qui sonna. Je mit une main sur ma bouche de stupeur. Je me leva de mon lit et partit à l'hôpital.

 **Pov externe :**

Lorsque tout le monde fut arriver ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gaara qui dormait à point fermé. Temari leur expliqua :

-Ca s'est passé très vite...j'ai juste prit un peu d'avance et quand je me suis retourné Gaara était par terre.

-Mais qui a bien put faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mais Gaara a vu son visage...

-On ne pourrait pas lui demander de le décrire ?

-Il faut déjà qu'il s'en remette.

-Et comment il a fait l'agresseur ?

-Il a essayé de lui mordre l'artère aorte mais il n'y est pas arriver...

Après la phrase de Temari, Sakura se raidit. Est-ce que...son agresseur et celui de Gaara ? Non...ce n'était pas possible...il n'est sûrement pas le seul à mordre l'artère... Sakura réfléchissait lorsqu'elle eut un tilt, elle afficha un visage choqué avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle se mit à pleurer, s'était de sa faute si Gaara était dans cet état...Elle se rappelait encore des paroles de son agresseur... "Tue cet homme sinon je m'occuperais de tes amis." Elle venait de faire le lien, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle son agresseur était au fast-food s'était pour repérer sa prochaine victime... Son agresseur et celui de Gaara n'était d'autre que la même personne...

-Ca va Sakura ? **lui demanda Sasuke qui venait de sortir de la chambre.**

-...C'est de ma faute... **dit-elle en pleurs.**

-De quoi ?

-Ce qui est arrivé à Gaara...

-Mais non.

-Si, mon agresseur c'est le même que le sien...

-Et ?

-Il m'avait dit que...que si je ne tuais pas l'homme il...il...il s'en prendrai à mes amis... **dit-elle en sanglot.**

-Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute.

-Mais je me sens coupable...si il était au fast-food s'était pour repéré sa cible...

-Sakura c'est pas de ta faute...

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à des problèmes !

-C'est juste le début de l'année...

-Mais quand même ça fait déjà trois !

-...C'est vrai...

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras après s'être assis à ses côtés.

-On a pas de chance de commencer à huit heure trente demain, il est minuit.

-Et dire qu'on va avoir Asuma en première heure...

-Oui sans compter qu'il va nous faire réviser des trucs de collège...

-Espérons qu'il ne déviera pas des maths jusqu'à la psychologie !

-Espérons, espérons...

Minuit et demi, tout le monde était rentrer chez lui raccompagner bien sûr et sein et sauf ! Le lendemain, place au maths !

-Naruto tu ne révise pas tes cours du collège, ce n'est pas bien ! J'ai une autorité sur vous ! En parlant d'autorité, saviez-vous qu'il y a plusieurs types d'autorité ?

-(pensées : Et c'est repartit pour la psychologie...)

-(pensées : Il ne fallait même pas espérer...)

Après le cours de "psychologie", la Physique Chimie les appelait ! Avec un prof qui nous est totalement inconnu !

-Mais monsieur ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

-...Euh...je m'appelle hum ! Tarakama...

-L'année dernière vous nous aviez dit Ominawa...

-Euh...Allez ouste ! Dehors ! Le cours est terminé !

Après ce cour très instructif (ou pas...) la récréation suivi d'Anglais, également un prof inconnu !

-Madame ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Hum...Ominawa !

-L'année dernière vous nous aviez dit Tarakama...

-Euh...Get out ! Get out ! The course is finished !

J'ai l'impression que le prof de Physique et la prof d'Anglais vont bien s'entendre !

Place au repas finit les inconnu ! Enfin presque...il y a encore Anglais l'après-midi ! Mais Kakashi était là pour...ennuyer les élèves avec son cours d'histoire...

-Et c'est ainsi, que _Jiraya*_ vaincu le serpent...

Kakashi ferma son livre et regarda sa classe, endormie comme d'habitude ! Au lieu de faire un cours d'histoire il lisait plutôt une histoire pour que ses élèves s'endorment ! Il commença à écrire au tableau et déclara :

-Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il y a sous mon masque !

Les élèves se levèrent d'un saut au garde à vous.

-Il y a quoi sous votre masque ?

-Ca vous intéresse plus que mon cours en tout cas !

-Oui mais il y a quoi sous votre masque ?

-Et bien il y a...un second masque !

-(tous)Ah...oui on y avait pas penser...vous pouvez continuer votre cours Senseï...

-Je l'ai finit et de toute façon il est l'heure pour vous de sortir.

Les élèves sortirent en courant, Naruto resta et demanda à Kakashi :

-Dites Kakashi-senseï il y a quoi sous votre second masque ?

-Il y a ce qu'on appelle mon visage, Naruto. Maintenant je te prierait de bien vouloir sortir j'ai d'autre élèves à endormir.

Naruto s'exécuta et rejoignis ses camarades.

Ils se séparèrent.

-Faîtes attention en rentrant !

-Oui ! Oui !

Du côté de Gaara à l'hôpital :

On ouvrit la porte de sa chambre :

-Bonjour, Gaara...

Celui-ci fut terrorisé.

-Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tu as de la chance de t'en être tiré...mais la prochaine fois je ne raterais pas mon coup... **dit-il en sortant de la pièce.** Et je vais prendre la vie d'un être cher au yeux de cette fille...

A suivre...

*C'est aussi un guerrier Japonnais qui devait combattre Orochimaru car il voulait lui prendre sa femme Tsunade...Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est de là que vienne leurs prénoms !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Les combats...

 **Pov Moi :**

Le lendemain, chacun se rendirent au lycée. Pendant la récréation du matin, Naruto s'isola avec Hinata dans un coin sombre de la cour.

-Euh écoute Hinata... **dit-il d'une voix hésitante en se passant la main derrière la tête.**

-Oui ?

-Hum...je...je crois que...j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour Sakura...

Hinata fut déçue, elle baissa la tête :

-Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle, je l'aime... Mais je sais aussi que tu seras toujours là pour moi Hinata et inversement...

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hinata.

-Hinata...ne pleurs pas...

-...

-Hinata...désolé...

Cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

-Et ce baiser alors ?!

-C'était un gage.

-Mais tu n'as rien ressenti ? Même pas un pincement au cœur ?

-Euh...si... **murmura-t-il espérant qu'elle n'entende pas.**

Hinata releva la tête surprise.

-Alors...pou...pourquoi Sakura ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai beau y réfléchir...je ne sais pas...

-Avec qui te sens-tu le mieux Naruto ?

-Euh...

Naruto rougit à vue d'œil, évidemment qu'il se sentait mieux avec Hinata mais il ne peut pas oublier comme ça Sakura. Hinata rigola voyant que Naruto était en panique.

-Tu n'as pas avoir honte...

-Hein quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

Encore un rire sortit de la bouche d'Hinata, au fond, Naruto l'aimait c'est juste qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. A la voir rire au éclat, il la regarda tendrement, en posant sa main sur sa joue toute rouge.

-Na...Naruto...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger. Naruto caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille timide, il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. A cet instant sa seule envie était de la faire prisonnière de ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Hinata rougissait mais elle voulait goûté au lèvres du blond. Ils se rapprochèrent, elle, mit sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto, lui sa seconde autour de la taille fine de la brune. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, leur cœur battaient la chamade, ils devaient bien avoir 300 de fréquence cardiaque, sans parler de leur souffle qui s'entremêlèrent...leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin mais ce baiser était bien différent du premier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur regard s'intensifia.

-Finalement, je crois que j'ai réfléchit...

-Ah...Ah oui ?

-Je t'aime Hinata...

Ces trois petits mot avaient fait tellement plaisir à Hinata.

Plus loin dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Hé ! Deidara !

-Hein quoi ? T'es qui ?

-Kiba.

-Ah...ok.

-Ecoute-moi, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi t'as pas tenu ta promesse ?!

-Quelle promesse ?

-Fait-pas l'innocent ! La promesse que tu as faite à Ino il y a douze ans !

-...Attends, je suis revenu, ma promesse est tenue.

-T'es revenu douze ans après tu crois que c'est facile pour Ino ?!

-J'y peux rien si elle ne veux pas oublier le passé !

-T'y peux rien ? C'est de ta faute si elle est partie de chez elle !

-Et moi je serrais aller où ?

-T'aurais dû penser aux conséquences avant de revenir tu crois pas ?!

-T'es un p'tit sal*** toi ! Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire ça ?!

-Je me prend pour personne je suis celui que je suis !

-Mais on dirait que tu veux te battre ? **demanda-t-il insouciant.**

Deidara donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kiba, celui-ci lui fit un crochet du droit suivit d'un uppercut. Son adversaire le frappa à trois reprise puis le mit à terre en lui donnant des coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Arrêtes Deidara ! **cria Ino en pleurs.**

Celui-ci stoppa tous mouvements.

-Si tu voulais que je te pardonne, t'es encore plus mal foutu ! **cria-t-elle en aidant Kiba à se relever.** Ca va ?

-Ouais...

Les deux adolescents partirent à l'infirmerie et Deidara ne manqua pas d'aller voir Tsunade suite au coups qu'il avait mit à Kiba.

L'infirmière demanda à Kiba de retirer son t-shirt afin d'examiner ses blessures, et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer ses abdos !

-Mais dis-moi mon garçon, qui t'as fais toutes ses blessures ? **demanda l'infirmière.**

-Je me suis battu.

-Oh la la ! Madame Tsunade ne va pas être contente ! dit-elle en mettant des bandages dans tous les sens.

-Euh...madame ? **l'interrompit Ino.** Vous êtes sûre de bien mettre les bandages ?

-Oui ! Oui ! mademoiselle ! Ah ! Je n'ai plus de bandage ! Je vais en chercher dans la réserve.

-Vu la vitesse ou elle marche, on peut attendre 3 heures... **murmura Kiba à Ino.**

L'infirmière partit, Ino se leva et regarda dans l'armoire, elle trouva deux douzaines de rouleaux de bandage.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir la tête en l'air cette infirmière !

-...C'est clair...

-En plus elle t'as mis ça n'importe comment !

-Ouais si je sors comme ça on va me dire que je ressemble à une momie...

-Laisse je vais le refaire.

Ino défit tous les bandages et en remis d'autres beaucoup mieux mis que les précédents ! Kiba la remercia puis il sortir de infirmerie.

-Oh la la ! Mais ou sont ses bandages ?

La fin de la journée approchait, lors de l'heure de français, Orochimaru arriva dans la salle.

-Bonjours, je tiens à vous dire que la semaine prochaine nous partirons en classe de nature avec le stagiaire.

-(tous) Ouaaaiiis !

-N'oubliez pas de vous préparez une valise avec tout le nécessaire.

Orochimaru sortit et la fin du cours de français fut un vrai fiasco ! Les élèves profitèrent de l'heure de sport qui suivait pour se défouler. A la sortit, chacun rentrèrent accompagné. Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent par des avenues et des grandes rues. Arrivée à un carrefour, étonnamment, il n'y avait personne. Les feux tricolores ne marchaient pas et pas une seule voiture à l'horizon. Sakura resta près de Sasuke.

-...Sasuke Uchiwa...

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent rapidement, mais personne. Un rire sadique retentit dans les rues vides.

-Je suis là !

-Sakura recule !

-Le moment que j'attendais est enfin arrivé...

-T'es qui ?

-Hin, hin...je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire son nom à une personne qui va mourir ! **cria l'homme en se jetant sur Sasuke.**

-Dégage ! **cria-t-il en le frappant.**

-Te tuer ne sera pas une mince affaire...

-Sasuke fait attention c'est...l'agresseur...

-Tu vas souffrir gamine !

-Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à elle ! **cria-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.**

-Mmm...tu es bien un Uchiwa, le sharingan hein ?

-Si tu la touche je te butte !

-C'est pas elle que je veux tuer !

L'un frappait l'autre, avec quelque fois du sang qui coulait et giclait... Un coup de feu retentit...

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Une soirée bien mouvementée !

 **Pov Moi :**

-Ahh ! **cria Sakura affolée.**

-Touche pas à mon frère !

-Saloperie ! **s'écria l'agresseur en partant.**

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-Ouais, ouais ça va...mais comment tu nous as retrouvé ?

-Ca fait un moment que tu aurais dû rentrer alors je t'ai appelé mais tu répondais pas, j'ai bien fais de mettre une puce dans ton téléphone.

-Merci Itachi.

-Allez viens on va raccompagner ta petite copine et on rentre.

-C'est pas ma copine !

-Euh...be...be be beuh... **bafouilla Sakura toute rouge.**

-C'est ça et moi je suis vierge !

Sasuke et Itachi raccompagnèrent Sakura chez elle puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Pendant le week-end, Kiba avait remarqué que Ino fréquentait de plus en plus Saï, ce qui le mettait dans une colère...noire...mais bien noire ! Il en était carrément jaloux... Gaara avait pu sortir de l'hôpital et donc pouvait venir à la classe de nature. Tandis que Temari et Shikamaru en avait profiter pour passé un week-end en amoureux. Le week-end s'était plutôt bien passé, pas de nouvelle tentative de l'agresseur de tuer quelqu'un. Et enfin nous voilà le lundi matin :

 **Pov Naruto :**

-Pouah ! J'ai bien dormis !

Je tourna la tête dans tous les sens me regarda, regarda autour de moi...

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !?

-Yoh bien dormis Naruto ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Kiba ?! Et toi Sasuke ?! Et vous tous !

-Pas la peine de crier dès le matin tu me donne mal au crâne... **se plains Sasuke qui hum...**

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET RABHILLES-TOI Y A DES FILLES !

-Hein ? C'est qu'un caleçon...et puis calmes-toi Naruto tu es dans la même tenue.

-QUOI ?!

-Pff...quel boulet... **souffla Shikamaru en se laissant tomber sur...TEMARI ?!**

Ah oui c'est vrai...ils sont ensembles...

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria Hinata qui arrivait de la cuisine des plateaux dans les mains.

Tout le monde se leva et partit à table.

-Il s'est passé quoi hier je me rappelle plus de rien...

-Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi ! **renchérit Ino.**

-Hum...euh...vous avez tous bu et on a...joué à la bouteille...et cette fois ce n'était pas qu'un...qu'un simple bisous su...sur la joue...

-(tous)QUOI ?!

-Heureusement c'était plus ou moins cohérent...

-(tous)Qui a embrassé qui ?

-Hum...Shikamaru et Temari se sont embrassé, de même que euh...moi...et...euh...

-Quoi ?! Tu as embrassé qui Hinata ?! **s'écria Neji en se redressant.**

Neji ? Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!

-Hum...euh...je...euh...déjà...embrassé...euh...c'est...euh...

Déjà embrassé ? ...Mmm... Ah ! Je sais ! C'est moi ?! Nan ?

-Na...Na...

-Naruto ! **s'écria Kiba.**

-...euh...(Je te déteste Kiba !)

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!

-Hum...euh...o...ou...oui...mais toituasembrasséTenten !

-...hu...hu hu... **bafouilla Neji en mode "What The Fuck" !**

Je regardai Tenten celle-ci était toute rouge c'était hilarant !

-Rassure-moi Hinata, il n'y a pas eut d'autre baiser ? **demanda Ino stresser.**

-Non...mais après...on a mit de la musique et certains ont dansé co...coller...et d'autre dra...draguait...

-(tous)Qui ?!

-Hum...Kiba n'arrêtait pas de te draguer Ino. (Vengeance !)

-Quoi ?! **s'écria Kiba tout rouge.**

Waouh...on ne voit même plus les marques de Kiba ! N'empêche Ino aussi rougissait !

-Kiba, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Tu as dragué pleins de fille ! **s'exclama Temari.**

Le concerné sursauta !

-...Mais là c'est pas pareil ! C'est Ino quoi !

-Mmm ? Dis-moi tu ne serait pas amour...

-IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE VOIR AKAMARU !

-...eux ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas compris.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu n'étais pas AMOUREUX !

-De qui ? **demanda-t-il nerveux.**

-De Ino imbécile !

-Temari pourquoi tu dis ça ? **demanda Ino.**

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça SAUTE AUX YEUX !

-Ah bon ? répliqua **Ino.**

-Bah oui ! Il...

-...EST HUIT HEURES ! **s'écria Kiba en sautant partout !**

-...Il a...QUOI ?! Mais on doit aller en cours !

-Réfléchit Temari on a juste classe de nature...

-Et nos sacs ?

-Dans l'entrée. **dit Hinata.**

 **Pov externe :**

Ils se levèrent tous et prirent leur sac et partirent au lycée, après s'être habillés. Sur le trajet, Hinata raconta à tous le monde la soirée d'hier :

-Ca me rassure pour l'instant tu n'as pas parler de moi... **soupira Sakura.**

-Ah euh oui...tu as...hum...enfin...pas arrêter de...hum...

Hinata chuchota le reste dans le creux de l'oreille de Sakura :

-...de draguer Sasuke et de l'invité à danser...

-Quoi ?!

-...bien sûr c'était réciproque...

-Ah oui ?! **s'écria Sakura toute contente.**

-Oui. **affirma Hinata.**

Lorsqu'il furent arrivé dans la salle de Orochimaru, ils attendirent le stagiaire jusqu'à 9h, l'heure où il est arrivé dans la salle :

-Bonjour, je suis le stagiaire.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : L'arrivée au camp...

 **Pov externe :**

Temari donna un coup de coude à Shikamaru qui se redressa d'un bon. Tandis que Sasuke et Sakura restèrent de marbre. Le stagiaire se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Kabuto, j'aimerai voir comment vous vous débrouillez dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à La directrice de partir en forêt.

-Bien. J'espère que tout se passera bien avec Kabuto. Nous pouvons partir.

Mais Sakura et Sasuke restèrent assis sans bougé...Des larmes commencèrent à coulé sur les joues de Sakura.

-J'ai peur...

-Moi aussi... **murmura Sasuke en prenant Sakura dans ses bras.**

Celle-ci se cramponna à la chemise de Sasuke.

-Hum ! Hum ! (se racle la gorge) Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais nous partons. **dit Orochimaru.**

Sakura sécha ses larmes se leva et prit son sac, comme Sasuke, et ils sortirent de la classe. Une fois que tout le monde fut monté dans le car, Naruto voulu s'asseoir à côté de Hinata mais Kiba lui piqua la place.

-Hé ! J'allais m'asseoir !

-Bah trop tard !

-Pff... **soupira Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Lee.**

Le car démarra et Kiba posa une question cruciale à Hinata :

-Pourquoi tu as dis que j'avais dragué Ino hier soir ? T'étais pas obligé ! **bouda-t-il.**

-Vengeance !

-Comment ça vengeance ? **demanda-t-il en se redressant.**

-Parce que pour toi demandé à Naruto de m'embrasser et en plus en criant haut et fort que hier soir quand on a joué à la bouteille c'était Naruto que j'avais embrassé ce n'est rien !

-Bah ouais c'est rien...

-Ce que j'ai dis ce matin ne vaut même pas un quart de ce que tu m'as fais !

-Bah t'as qu'à me donné un gage...quand on jouera à la bouteille. **finit-il avec un sourire mesquin.**

Hinata se retourna et demanda à Ino :

-Dis Ino quand on arrivera on pourra joué à la bouteille ?

Ino d'abord surprise par la demande de son amie répondit un sourire aux lèvres :

-Oui bien sûr !

Hinata ravie par la réponse d'Ino se rassis en se tournant vers Kiba :

-J'espère pour toi que la bouteille ne te désignera pas... **dit-elle ironiquement.**

Le car finit par arriver à quinze heures quarante-huit, tous descendirent et prirent leur valise, ils montèrent les tentes car un orage se préparait :

-Bien, je vais constituer les groupes, Sasuke et Kiba vous serez dans la même tente...

-(Super ! Le plus ennuyeux de tous !)

-(Super ! Le plus débile de tous !)

-...de même que Naruto et Neji...

-(Cool ! Le cousin d'Hinata, celui qui ne veux pas que je sorte avec elle...)

-(Manquer plus que cet abrutis ! Que dis-je cet imbécile !)

-...Et Shikamaru et Choji...

-(Cool ! Mon pote le dormeur !)

-(Cool ! Mon pote le gourmand !)

-...Ainsi que Sai, Lee et Shino qui seront dans la plus grande tente.

-(Deux qui ne font pas la causette super !)

-(Comme si j'avais besoin de gros sourcil et du type au insecte !)

-(Sans commentaire...)

-Et enfin Deidara et Gaara.

-(Je suis censé dire : chouette un nouvel ami ! Mais non...)

-(Pourquoi lui, il me fait peur, pas autant que le stagiaire en tout cas...)

-Ensuite passons aux filles, Sakura, Ino et Hinata vous serez dans la grande tente...

-(Trop bien je suis avec Sakura et Hinata !)

-(Chouette !)

-(C'est trop bien je suis avec Ino et Sakura !)

-Et enfin Temari et Tenten qui seront dans la tente restante. Maintenant veuillez vous installez dans vos tente respective.

Tous s'exécutèrent en vitesse, des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Une tempête s'en suivie, alors ils parlaient, rigolaient et pour certain c'était silence radio. Prenons exemple de la tente de Kiba et Sasuke :

-Alors...euh...ça va ? tenta Kiba.

-Hn.(Quel bavard celui-là !)

-Et...euh...ton frère aussi ? (Caches ta joie !)

-Hn.

-Et...euh...ça avance avec Sakura ?

-Hn...Quoi ?!

-(Au moins c'est pas robot qui fait que des "Hn")J'ai demandé si ça avançait avec Sakura ?

-(Mais il est en plein délire le gars...)Je peux te retourner la question ?

-Hein ? (De quoi qui me cause ?)

-(Il est lent de la cervelle...) Je te retourne la question.

-Comment ça ?

-Toi et Ino ! (Abruti !)

Kiba rougit violemment.

-Je...je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-(Et il pense que je vais le croire...) Ouais c'est ça.

-C'est vrai !

-Hn. C'est bizarre quand même...

-Quoi ?

-Bah quand elle est partit de chez elle, elle aller chez qui ?

-Chez moi.

-Qui l'a dragué hier ?

-...C'est moi... **dit Kiba en rentrant sa tête dans son cou, des rougeur sur les joues.**

-Y a truc...

-Ou ça ?

-Entre vous...

-Quoi ?

-Y a un truc entre vous...

-Tu crois ?

-Non laisse tomber...

-(Il est sérieux ?!) Et !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Pour la peine tu devras embrassé Sakura demain !

-A une condition.

-Tout ce que tu veux. (Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je sens que tu vas le regretter, Kiba !)

-Tu embrasseras, sauvagement, à notre retour, Ino. **dit Sasuke sournoisement.** Deal ? (J'ai bien fait d'avoir dit sauvagement...niark niark niark ! )

Kiba devint tout rouge, on prenait juste sa tête, elle ressemblait à une tomate avec des cheveux bruns ! Sasuke riait intérieurement.

-Si tu veux pas, j'embrasserai pas Sakura, c'est toi qui vois... [NDA : Kiba le destin du monde est entre tes mains ! ...Ok je sors.]

Kiba était dans une impasse, soit il voulait que Sasuke embrasse Sakura, mais il se voyait mal à leur retour embrassé Ino et sauvagement en PLUS !

-Alors ?

-Mmm...Deal. **dit-il en serrant la main de Sasuke pour affirmer le pacte, non pas sans rougeurs.**

Tandis que dans la tente de Naruto et Neji :

-...(Pff...je m'ennuie...)

-...Naruto ?

-Moui ? (Waouh ! Il m'a parlé !)

-Tu aimes Hinata ?

-(C'est quoi cette question ?!) Bah bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'assurer que tu ne bluffe pas.

-Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire ça ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu lui brise le cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Un garçon le lui a déjà brisé ?

-...Oui.

-C'est qui ?

-(Nan mais quel abrutis, lui !) Tu vois pas ?

-Il est dans notre classe ?

-Oui.

-Donnes-moi un indice !

-C'est ni Gaara, ni Shika, ni Sasuke, ni Deidara, ni Kiba, ni moi, ce serait bizarre, ni Lee, ni Sai, ni Shino. Donc ?

-...Mmm...Alors là vraiment je ne vois pas ! C'est qui ?

-(Nan mais il est idiot ?!) C'est toi, abrutis !

-Moi ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Bah si, quand tu lui as dit que tu devais mettre tes sentiments au clair _*_ .On a eut une dispute un peu après, mais quand Hanabi a été la réconforter, elle a aussi mentionner le fait que ça faisait des années qu'elle t'attendait, et qu'elle devait encore t'attendre, elle avait le cœur brisé, ça s'entendait dans sa voix et ça se voyait dans son regard.

-...

-Tu parles plus ?

-...

-Ehooo ! Naruto !

-...

Neji le frappa un bon coup sur la tête, Naruto s'écroula par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, Neji le secoua, Naruto à moitié réveiller marmonna :

-Amstram gramm pique et pique et colégramm...

-... (Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je l'ai cassé !)

-Bouré bourré ratatam amstram gramm pique dam !

-... Bon aller Naruto ! Réveil toi ! **s'écria Neji en le secouant.**

-Noooooooon ! ...

Naruto se calma.

-Papa ! Veux mon biberon !

-Mais je suis pas ton père !

-Ouinh ! Ouinh ! Ouinh ! Veux mon biberon ! Ouinh ! Ou...

Naruto ne pu terminer son pleur que Neji lui avait mit dans la bouche son bonnet pour la nuit.

-Hehi haha. [Traduction : Merci Papa.]

-Mais je suis pas ton père ! **s'écria Neji en le giflant.**

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux, retira son bonnet pour la nuit de sa bouche et s'écria :

-C'est malin ! Comment je vais faire cette nuit moi !?

-Naruto ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Naruto ! **s'écria Neji en le serrant dans ses bras.**

-Euh...Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

-Tu t'es mit à chanter Amstram Gramm et après tu t'es mit à gueuler : "Papa veux mon biberon !" je savais plus quoi faire !

-Et tu as fait quoi ?

-...(sort de son délire) Oh je t'ai giflé

-(Ma vengeance sera terrible !)

Eclipsons-nous de cette tente pour aller dans la plus grande de celle des garçons :

-Qui veut jouer aux cartes ?!

-vent-

-Haaaah ! Y a des insecte à côté de toi Shino ! Tues-les ! Tues-les !

Shino remit ses lunette pour que Lee soit éblouit par le reflet de la lumière dans celle-ci.

-Ce sont mes insectes. Or de questions.

-Ah...Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sai ?

-Je dessine.

-(Merci ça j'avais remarqué !) On dirait Ino.

-C'est elle.

-T'es amoureux d'elle ? (Moi je suis fou amoureux de Sakura-chan !)

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?!

-Euh non mais tu peux au moins me répondre...

-Oui.

-Ok donc tu me réponds ?

-Je viens de le faire !

-Ok, ok...

Tandis que dans la tente de Choji et Shikamaru l'ambiance était plutôt rigolade, dans celle de Gaara et Deidara ce n'était pas pareil.

-(Il me fait flippé lui...)

Deidara tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Gaara sursauta, il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait vu en train de le regarder.

-Euh...pour rien !

-Tu sais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. **dit Deidara en faisant un signe de la main.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Bah quoi ? Oh ça ? C'est rien, c'est du maquillage ! Haha ! T'aurais vu ta tête ! **s'écria Deidara en montrant une bouche faite avec du maquillage dans sa main.**

-...Ouais bah n'empêche j'ai faillit frôler la crise cardiaque !

-Oh aller fait pas cette tête...euh...

-Gaara.

-Gaara...euh...pourquoi...tuuuuuuu...as un tatouage avec le mot amour sur ton front ?

-C'était quand j'étais gamin je me suis mit du marqueur...

-...Pff...Hahahahahahahahah !

-Oh tu peux parler monsieur je me met du maquillage dans les mains !

-Gna Gna Gna !

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire en même temps.

Passons ensuite au tente des filles celle de Sakura, Ino et Hinata :

-Je suis contente d'être avec vous !

-Oui moi aussi !

-Les pauvres garçons, eux ils n'ont pas eut de chance !

-Oui !

En parlant de garçons, à votre avis pourquoi Temari dit que Kiba est amoureux de moi ?

Sakura et Hinata échangèrent un regard complice qui voulait tout dire.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange que ce soit lui ?

-Nan j'ai pas dit ça je me demande juste si c'est vrai.

-Si un jour il vient te voir et qu'il te déclare sa flamme se sera vrai...

-Mais si ça n'arrive pas soit il est trop timide, ce qui m'étonnerai venant de Kiba, soit c'est pas vrai !

-Kiba ? Timide ? Laisses-moi rire ! Tu l'as déjà vu bégayer !

-Tu sais Ino, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne bégaie pas qu'il n'est pas timide...Il peut rougir quand il est avec toi ou quand on parle de toi...

-Ah ? Ce genre de chose arrive souvent, quand Temari disait des truc comme quoi il y avait anguille sous roche, il rougissait.

-C'est peut-être que de la gêne. Moi aussi je rougissait c'est normal.

-Mouais...comme dirait Temari : Il y a anguille sous roche !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! En plus c'est elle qui disait que j'allais finir avec Sai !

Sakura et Hinata regardèrent Ino bizarrement, la blonde se rattrapa :

-Non ! J'ai pas dit que c'était vrai ! J'ai juste dis que que Temari change d'habit comme de chemise ! Au début elle dit que je finirai avec Sai et après avec Kiba, faudrait savoir ! (Pfou je me suis bien rattraper !)

-N'empêche que Temari a de l'expérience. Elle sait de quoi elle parle !

-Mais pourquoi c'est moi qu'on questionne et pas...Hinata !

-M-mo-moi ?

-Oui avec Naruto ?

-Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

-Euh...n...non...

-Voilà pourquoi on questionne pas Hinata !

-Bah toi alors !

-Qu...Quoi ?!

-Avec Sasuke ?

-Il n'y a rien, que dalle...

-Ah bon ?

-Enfin sauf quand tu le draguait hier et lui aussi...

-C'est vrai ?

-Bah apparemment oui alors...

-Tu sais Sakura quand on boit trop d'alcool, nos sentiments sont amplifié et on les montre plus facilement.

-Donc...Kiba est amoureux de toi !

-Quoi ?!

-Bah oui hier soir il te draguait n'est-ce pas Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Donc d'après ce que tu vient de dire, Kiba t'aime !

-Pff ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

-Très bien on verra !

Dans la tente de Temari et Tenten :

-Tu as de la chance Temari.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah toi, tu es avec celui que tu aimes, moi je suis même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux. (Oui ses si beaux yeux...)

-Kyaaaa ! Ma petite Tenten est amoureuse ! De qui ?

-Euh...bah...Neji...

-T'inquiète pas va ! Je vais t'aider !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Enfin quand je me serrait occupé d'Ino !

-Ah ? Alors Sai ou Kiba pour elle ?

-En fait j'en sais trop rien, en tout cas une chose est sûr il y aura un malheureux !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont tout les deux amoureux d'elle, c'est à Ino de choisir celui qu'elle aime.

-On fait un pari ?

-Tu veux parier sur la vie amoureuse des gens ? D'accord ! Je parie sur Sai !

-C'est bien, moi qui voulait parier sur Kiba ! Dix euro ?

-Ok !

Après toutes ses blabla-tries, l'orage était passé et Orochimaru appela les élèves qui sortirent de leur tente.

-Bien, Kabuto va vous annoncé ce que nous ferons jusqu'à notre départ c'est à dire, lundi prochain.

-Jusqu'à ce soir ce sera quartier libre, demain se sera une course d'orientation avec des énigme à résoudre sur ce que vous connaissez en SVT, mercredi nous irons faire de la marche et rentreront pour le soir il faudra donc que vous preniez un pique-nique, ensuite jeudi sera également un quartier libre, vendredi nous allons étudier les différentes espèces végétales et animales ainsi que samedi, dimanche, la dernière journée vous serez libre.

-J'espère que Kabuto a été assez clair. Y-a-t-il des questions ? Oui Sakura.

-Pour la course d'orientation est-ce que il y aura des équipes ?

-Oui le choix de votre partenaire sera libre, vous pourrez donc choisir par rapport à l'affinité que vous avez avec vos camarades. **répondit Kabuto en regardant Sakura, tout en remettant ses lunettes.**

-Encore deux, trois petites choses, les filles pourrons se laver à 18h30 et les garçons à 19h, nous vous demanderons de l'aide pour les repas, chaque jour nous désignerons les élèves qui devront préparé le repas. Ce soir ce sera...Sasuke et Naruto ! **déclara Orochimaru en regardant la liste des élèves.** Vous devrez être là à dix-neuf heure quinze alors ne perdez pas de temps à vous lavez !

-(tous) Aye Orochimaru-sama !

Il était maintenant dix-huit heure trente, l'heure pour les filles d'aller se laver.

-Pousses-toi je vois rien !

-Mais moi non plus !

-Arrêter !

-Oh vous avez fini de pousser !

-Crunch ! Crunch ! Crunch ! Shika a raisonch ça sermch à riench !

-Choji a pas tord en plus elles sont pas encore là.

-Oh elles arrivent !

-Laisses-moi voir ! Laisses-moi voir !

-Mais arrêter elles vont nous entendre !

-(tous) Waouh ! (saigne du nez)

-Temari est trop belle...ZzZzZz...

-Arrête de maté ma sœur pervers !

-Mais ! C'est nul ! Elles sont en maillot de bain !

-Oh merde !

-Déjà qu'en temps normal je rêve d'elle à voix haute mais là je vais me mettre à crié ! (bave)

-(tous pensées : C'est ce que tu fais déjà...)

-Eh oh ! Je t'entends ! Alors parles pas de ma jumelle comme ça !

-(tous)Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Bah quoi ? Je fais comme vous !

-(tous sauf Sasuke et Kiba) Pourquoi t'appelle Ino jumelle ?!

-Bah c'est ma...AÏEEEE !

Kiba lui avait écrasé le pied et répliqua tout de suite :

-C'est un surnom qu'il lui donne !

-(tous sauf Sasuke) C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Kiba chuchota à Deidara :

-Elle veut pas que tout le monde le sache imbécile !

-Imbécile toi même !

-Waouh ! Vous avez vu la poitrine d'Hinata !

-Non mais ! Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire Gaara ! Pervers !

-Ma Sakura-chan elle est si belle !

-Arrête de te trémousser le derrière Gros sourcil ! **s'écria Sasuke**

-Viens te battre !

-Ramènes-toi !

Bon voilà les garçons se battaient, lorsqu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les filles qui étaient partit. Ils les entendirent rire, ils stoppèrent leur bagarre pour regarder le fleuve, plus personne, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner au camp pour ne pas que les filles se questionnent. Puis les filles arrivèrent, et ils firent comme si de rien n'étaient avant d'aller, eux aussi, se laver. A dix-neuf heure dix, Sasuke et Naruto retournèrent au camp pour préparé à manger mais Sasuke s'éclipsa.

-Hinata !

-Ou-oui Naruto-kun ?

-Tu veux bien aller chercher Sasuke s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on prépare à manger. Il est parti par là. **dit-il en lui indiquant la direction avec sa main.**

-Oui je-je m'en occupe !

Hinata partit dans la direction que lui avait indiquer Naruto, et vit Sasuke fasse à un arbre, il sifflait. Elle marcha sur une branche se qui alerta Sasuke qui tourna la tête :

-Ah, Hinata.

-Euh...Na...Naruto...m'a demandé de...

Hinata examina de plus près Sasuke en comprenant ce qu'il faisait, elle se retourna toute rouge en se cachant les yeux.

-Dé-désolée ! Sa-Sasuke-kun ! Dés-Désolée ! J...Je vous ai dé-dérangé !

-Hein ? Non je vidais ma bouteille d'eau, elle était plus bonne.

-H-Hein ? **s'étonna Hinata en se retournant toujours aussi rouge.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Naruto ?

-Euh...Il d-doit pré-préparé à-à man-manger a-avec v-vous... bégaya **Hinata rouge de gêne.**

-Ah. J'y vais alors, j'ai pas envie de manger un truc dégueulasse !

Hinata était très gêné non seulement parce qu'elle pensait l'interrompre alors qu'il urinait mais en plus il s'avérait que ce n'était pas ça, et qu'elle s'était excusée pour rien. Elle finit par rentrer au camp en constatant que Sasuke était déjà partit.

Naruto et Sasuke firent le repas, qui fut délicieux puis chacun partit se coucher.

-(pensées : J'espère que cette gamine, Sakura se mettra avec l'Uchiwa ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !)

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Love, Love, Love...

 **Pov externe :**

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla et réveilla secoua Kiba, comme un prunier.

-Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu me secoues comme ça ?!

-Pour te réveiller.

-Oh ! Tais-toi et laisses-moi dormir !

-T'as toujours pas digéré le pacte ?

-Bohvirgjur...[Traduction : ...Erreur...]

-Aller ! Bouges-toi un peu !

-Oui ça va... **bafouilla-t-il en se levant.**

-Magnes-toi ! Ils sont déjà dehors !

-Quoi ?! **s'écria Kiba en enfilant son pantalon.**

Sasuke afficha un sourire narquois :

-Je blague, ils ne sont même pas lever.

-J'adore ton humour Sasuke...

-Moi aussi, j'adore mon humour. **dit-il sur un air faussement joyeux.**

Sasuke sortit de la tente et laissa Kiba roupiller. Lorsqu'il passa devant la tente de Sakura, Hinata et Ino, il entendit une conversation...plutôt privée.

-Sakura, tu devrais dire à Sasuke que tu l'aimes !

-Mais, et si il me rejette ?

-(Aucune chance) **pensa Sasuke un petit sourire sur les lèvres.**

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-Oui si il le fait, c'est qu'il est vraiment aveugle !

-(J'ai dis aucune chance que je la rejette !)

-Oui mais...

-AUCUNE CHANCE ! **s'écria Sasuke avant de se barrer.** (Hihihihi !)

Les filles sursautèrent toutes les trois et Ino fut la première la tête dehors et ne vit personne.

-On a dû rêver. **conclu-t-elle.**

Une fois que tout le monde fut levé, les groupes de la course d'orientation se formèrent :

-Bien, donc Hinata et Naruto sont dans le même groupe, de même que Kiba et Ino. **dit- Orochimaru en leur donnant les cartes.** Shikamaru et Temari, Neji et Tenten, Gaara et Deidara...Choji et Lee, Sai et Shino...

-Et enfin Sasuke et Sakura, **continua Kabuto en leur donnant leur carte.**

Tous les groupes se séparèrent.

Du côté de Kiba et Ino.

-C'est par là.

-Mais non ! C'est de l'autre côté !

-Oh ! Excuses-moi...

-Allez, avances ! **s'écria Ino en le poussant.**

-Non ne me pousse pas laaaaaaaa ! **s'écria Kiba en tombant en avant, entraînant Ino dans sa chute.**

Ils dévalèrent tous les deux une pente assez raide.

-Aïe ! A l'aide, les feuilles m'attaquent ! **s'écria Ino.**

-Dooonne taaa maiiin ! **articula Kiba en lui tendant la sienne.**

Ino attrapa la main de Kiba, qui la tira vers lui.

Une fois que Kiba se rendit compte qu'ils ne dévalaient plus la pente, il leva la tête, toujours allongé par terre, Ino dans ses bras.

-Ca va Ino ?

Ino hésita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, puis remarqua la situation. Ses joues virèrent aux rouges.

-N'en profite pas ! Sale pervers ! **s'écria-t-elle en le poussant.**

-Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? **se questionna Kiba.**

Du côté de Naruto et Hinata.

-Je pense que l'indice doit être par là. **déclara Hinata.**

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le chercher ! **s'écria Naruto en cherchant dans les buissons.**

-Attends Na...Naruto-kun, le papier dit : "vers les étoiles et les comètes." Donc l'indice doit être en hauteur.

-Euh...Ok !

Naruto monta dans un arbre et chercha dans son feuillage. Hinata était en bas, et regardait s'il n'y avait pas de matière blanche parmi les feuilles vertes.

-Là haut ! Dans le chêne ! **s'écria-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.**

Naruto grimpa à l'arbre et attrapa le bout de papier avant de redescendre.

-Alors :"Le soleil se couchera 50 minutes plus loin."...euh...

-Le soleil se couche à l'est, il faut que l'on marche pendant 50 minutes en direction de l'est ! **expliqua Hinata.**

-Et comment on sait où c'est l'est ?

-Grâce à la carte et au soleil lui même.

Hinata regarda le soleil, puis la carte, avant de commencer à marcher suivit de Naruto. Après une dizaine de minutes, Naruto brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Hinata ?

-Oui, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto soupira.

-Naruto.

-Euh...Na...Naruto, désolée.

-C'est pas grave.

Le silence se réinstalla et se fut cinq minutes après que Naruto reprit parole.

-Hinata, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui, que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto prit la main d'Hinata, qui rougit légèrement mais elle lui sourit. [NDA : Ne vous attendez pas à une demande en mariage...]. Il stoppa ses pas, arrêtant également ceux d'Hinata. Il posa une main sur sa joue, avant de capturer ses douces lèvres. Hinata répondit timidement au baiser. Lorsque Naruto se sépara de la jeune Hyûga, il la regarda dans ses yeux blancs nacrés.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Hinata lui sourit tendrement.

-Mais...bien sûr que oui...Naruto.

C'était la première fois que Naruto entendait son prénom bien prononcé par la brune. Ils continuèrent de marcher, main dans la main.

Du côté de Neji et Tenten.

-(Bon alors, si je ne me trompe pas, à l'heure qu'il est, Naruto et Hinata sont déjà ensembles.)

-"Dort pendant l'hiver" Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? **demanda Tenten.**

-L'indice est dans une tanière.

Tenten fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle le brun avait répondu. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui la fascinait chez lui. Pas autant que ses yeux, qu'elle n'osait regardait, tellement elle les trouvait beaux.

Du côté de Sakura et Sasuke.

-Euh...c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi sombre ? **demanda Sakura inquiète.**

-C'est rien, juste le feuillage des arbres qui empêche les rayons du soleil de passer. **rassura Sasuke.**

-Si tu le dis... **marmonna Sakura en se frottant les bras.** En plus il fait froid ! **cria-t-elle en étant attiré vers Sasuke, qui avait mit son bras autour de son cou.**

Sakura rougit légèrement, puis finit par profiter, car rare étaient les fois où Sasuke faisait ça. Elle crut sentir une goutte d'eau atterrie sur son visage, elle regarda alors en l'air et vit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Sakura et Sasuke s'abritèrent dans une grotte, ils s'assirent à l'entrée.

-S'il se met à pleuvoir, il va faire encore plus froid !

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant, avant de prendre Sakura dans ses bras.

-Petite princesse... **soupira-t-il**

-Merci, Sasuke... **dit Sakura le rouge aux joues.**

Après une trentaine de minutes, la pluie s'était calmée, et les rayons de soleil montrèrent le bout de leur nez. Sakura et Sasuke sortirent de la grotte.

-On part par où maintenant ? **demanda Sakura à l'intention de Sasuke qui resta dans la lune**. Eh ! Oh ! Sasu...

Sakura ne pouvait plus prononcé la dernière syllabe du prénom, que Sasuke avait appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sakura, trop choquée pour répondre au baiser de celui-ci, sentit son cœur tressaire. Sasuke se sépara.

-Que... **commença Sakura.**

-Une façon gentille de te dire de te taire. **dit simplement Sasuke.**

-...Mais je...

-Je pensais que tu embrassais mieux que ça. **avoua Sasuke se passant la main derrière la tête.**

-J'étais étonnée c'est pour ça ! **se défendit Sakura, les joues roses.**

-Quelle bonne excuse. **déclara Sasuke le regard ailleurs.**

Sakura rougit de l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir pour le faire changé d'avis. Elle hésita un peu avant de poser sa main sur la joue du brun pour qu'il la regarde, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à la même hauteur que le brun dont elle s'était emparée des lèvres. Elle se sépara des lèvres de Sasuke par manque d'air.

-Je préfère quand tu te tais, Sasuke...

-Dommage, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi ? Non, dis-le moi.

-...

-Oh, Sasuke !

-...

-J'ai dis ça, mais c'est juste quand tu me dis des choses blessantes...

-Des choses blessantes ? Je ne te dis pas de choses blessantes. Je te taquine.

-Peut-être, mais ça me donne cette impression...

-Mais tu connais le proverbe Sakura...

Celle-ci releva la tête.

-...Qui aime bien châtie bien !

-Sasuke !

-Bah quoi ? C'est un vrai proverbe !

-Pas ça, on ne sait toujours pas où on est !

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est perdu.

-Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Oh fais pas ta chochotte je sais par où on est venus.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Sasuke la regarda sensuellement.

-A ton avis ? **demanda-t-il ironiquement.**

Sakura rougit violemment en détournant son regard de celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui prit la main, afin qu'elle le suive.

Du côté de Kiba et Ino.

Malaise. L'incident de tout à l'heure n'était toujours pas passé.

-Montre-moi l'indice. **dit-elle en le lisant.** "Les pieds de la généalogie" ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

-Hum...généalogie...généalogie...Mais oui ! Les racines d'un arbre ! **s'écria Kiba.**

-...Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois un Kiba intelligent !

-Gna ! Gna ! Gna ! C'est très drôle ! **grimaça Kiba.**

-Parce que maintenant on a plus le droit de rigoler monsieur ! **ironisa Ino en touchant le nez de Kiba du bout de son index.**

-Mais arrêt **eeee**! **s'écria Kiba comme un gamin de 3 ans.**

-Chochotte. **souffla Ino.**

Kiba se mit à bouder.

-Je suis pas une chochotte !

-Ouais ouais...Bon on le cherche cet indice ?

Kiba s'agenouilla devant un arbre avant de se mettre à creuser, sous les yeux d'Ino qui ne faisait rien.

-Ne m'aide pas surtout. **commenta Kiba à l'intention d'Ino.**

-J'ai pas envie de me salir. **expliqua cette dernière.**

-(Pas envie de te salir hein ?) **pensa Kiba en regarda le fleuve du coin de l'œil.**

-Dépêches-toi quand même ! **se plaignit la blonde ne le voyant rien faire.** On va pas coucher lAAA ! **s'écria-t-elle en étant emporter dans l'eau.**

-C'est toi qui voulait pas te salir ? **ironisa Kiba au-dessus d'Ino, dans l'eau.**

-Imbécile ! **s'exclama Ino en l'éclaboussant.**

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! **clama Kiba la recouvrant d'eau à son tour.**

-Pfou ! Me fais pas boire la tasse, je vais me noyer ! **dit-elle en se vengeant sur le brun.**

-...C'est vrai que... **commença Kiba s'asseyant sur la blonde.**

-Que quoi ?

-...Que se serait dommage... **finit Kiba en baissant la tête.**

Kiba se demandait intérieurement pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il venait d'éveiller des soupçons...

Ino se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, le rouge aux joues. Elle tripotait ses doigts de gêne. Tandis que Kiba ne relevait pas la tête.

Du côté de Neji et Tenten :

-Heureusement qu'on s'est abrité à temps. **murmura Tenten en voyant de la pluie tomber, dehors.**

-Arrête de penser à toi, Tenten, tu n'es pas en sucre. répliqua **Neji, calmement.**

Tenten eut un regard triste. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une "simple" amie aux yeux du bruns.

-J'ai bien le droit de ne pas aimer la pluie... **répondit-elle.**

-C'est bon, d'accord, _tu es en sucre_. **souffla Neji.**

-Vas-y moques-toi, je n'en ai rien à faire ! **dit-elle sur un ton faussement ironique, pour cacher sa tristesse.**

Le silence s'installa avant que Neji ne change totalement de sujet.

-Sucré ou salé ?

-Euh...Sa...Salé...

-Ah... _moi sucré_... **dit-il simplement en lui lançant un regard insistant.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pluie s'était arrêtée, alors ils sortirent de la grotte où ils s'étaient abriter, pour reprendre la course d'orientation.

Côté Deidara et Gaara :

-Ah ! On trouvera jamais ! **se plaint Deidara en se grattant la tête.**

-Mais si ! Mais si ! "Cacher dans les nuages" ça veut forcément dire quelque chose !

-Il n'y a pas de mousse dans une forêt alors...

-Mais...T'es un génie ! **s'écria Gaara.**

-Ah bon ? Bah...merci !

-Regarde, de la mousse !

-...Je ne parlais pas de cette mousse là mais d'accord...

Côté Shikamaru et Temari :

-Bouges-toi un peu Shika !

-Mais je suis fatigué...

-Flemmard !

-Ah ! Femme galère ! **s'écria-t-il en se levant.**

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, feignant !

-Alors arrête de me traité de flemmard...

-Mais tu en es un !

-Je veux mon lit, et ne plus t'entendre...

-Avance au lieu de te plaindre !

Côté Orochimaru et Kabuto :

-Il doivent leur rester quatre minutes un peu près.

-Oui. J'espère juste qu'ils seront là à l'heure. **dit Orochimaru.**

-Oui. (ça ne risque pas, surtout pour Sasuke et Sakura !)

17h59, les quatre heures étaient bientôt écoulé. Le premier groupe à arriver était celui de Tenten et Neji suivi de celui de Naruto et Hinata. Un peu après c'était Kiba et Ino et Deidara et Gaara. Ensuite Sai et Shino et Lee et Choji. Et...

-Si tu aurais été plus vite, on aurait pas été dernier !

-J'ai mal aux oreilles...

-Ecoutes-moi quand je te parle !

Shikamaru et Temari toujours dans la même dispute, qui a duré quatre heures...Oui quatre heures !

-A vrai dire vous n'êtes pas dernier, il manque Sasuke et Sakura.

-(Ils n'arriveront pas de si...QUOI ?!)

-On est derniers...

-On s'est perdus aussi.

-Et dire que tu avais retenu par où on était passé !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi...

-Hum ! (se racle la gorge) Quoi qu'il en soit, bravo pour la course que vous avez fait dans les temps !

Chacun partit dans sa tente ou dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Hinata était dans la tente de Naruto et Neji avec eux deux, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino dans la même tente, celle de Ino, Sakura et Hinata, Deidara et Gaara étaient dans leur tente, Temari et Tenten, Sasuke et Sakura et Lee, Sai et Shino dans leur propre tente. Et Kiba était dehors.

Neji sortit de sa tente et vit Kiba dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Bah ! Les filles... **souffla-t-il.**

-Toutes les mêmes !

-Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi.

Temari sortit à son tour de sa tente.

-Pfou !

Kiba et Neji se regardèrent, avant de se faire surprendre par un orage et une grosse pluie. Ils rentrèrent alors dans les tentes d'ouvertes. Neji se retrouva dans la tente de Tenten qui ne compris rien. Tandis que Kiba était rentré dans une tente libre avec Temari. Dans la tente de Sakura et Sasuke :

-Oh non ! Il pleut !

-A midi ça n'a pas suffit.

Sakura se glissa dans le sac de couchage sur lequel elle était assise.

-Kyaa ! C'est froid ! **s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel.**

-Il y a de l'eau qui est rentré.

Dans la tente de Neji et Tenten :

-Il fait froid... **grelotta Tenten.**

Neji soupira avant de la ramené contre lui.

Dans la tente de Naruto et Hinata :

Hinata se blottit dans les bras de Naruto.

Dans la tente de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino :

-Crunch ! Crunch !

-Arrête avec tes chips Choji ! J'arrive pas à dormir !

-C'est bon les gars ! Il y a pire, de l'eau commence à rentré dans la tente !

Dans la tente de Kiba et Temari :

-(en même temps) Ah ! Les filles/mecs...Encore Shikamaru/Ino ? **demanda chacun à l'autre.**

-Bah... **soupira Temari.**

Kiba soupira aussi avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, rouge pivoine.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est évident que tu es amoureux d'elle et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous aujourd'hui.

-N-N'im-N'im-N'importe quoi !

-Tous le monde sait que tu l'aimes.

-Quoi ?!

-Sauf Ino apparemment...(elle est vraiment aveugle)

Dans la tente de Sasuke et Sakura :

-Dis-moi, Sakura... **commença Sasuke.**

-Quoi ?

-Si je te disais que, que je t'ai embrassé parce que c'était un pacte, tu m'en voudrais ?

-...(BIEN SÛR QUE OUI IDIOT ! MÊME SI T'ES TROP BEAU TU ES UN IDIOT !)...Non mais tu dis ça parce qu...

Décidément, Sasuke avait la manie de ne pas laisser finir leur phrase aux gens, de n'importe quelle façon.

Il avait capturé les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, doucement. Sakura ne fit pas comme la première fois et prit part au baiser, en passant ses mains dans le cou de Sasuke, qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

-Mais si je te disais en plus, que je t'aime aussi ? **finit Sasuke.**

Sakura se figea, puis finit par afficher un sourire.

-On est d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'une hypo...

Bon, Sasuke semble avoir déteint sur Sakura, qui s'était, comment dire, jetée sur les lèvres du brun.

-...thèse... **réussit à articuler Sasuke.**

-Idiot... **soupira Sakura.** Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

-Hum, tout simplement parce que c'est le cas.

-Et avec qui il était ce pacte ?

-Avec Kiba.

-Et il doit faire quoi ?

-Embrasser, sauvagement, Ino. **finit Sasuke.**

-Et il l'a accepté ?!

-En même temps il n'avait pas le choix.

-Quand je dis à Ino qu'il est amoureux d'elle, elle ne me croit même pas !

-Et bien, elle devrait... **souffla Sasuke.**

Dans la tente de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino :

-Atchoum ! Tiens ? Quelqu'un à dit du mal de moi. (QUI C'EST QUE JE LE BOUSILLE !)

-Arrêtes d'éternuer...je ne peux pas dormir...

-J'y peu rien si quelqu'un viens de dire du mal de moi ! **s'écria Ino.**

-Je me demande comment il fera Kiba, plus tard, pour te supporter...

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Les larmes...

 **Pov Ino :**

Je sentis mes joues prendre feu.

-Comment ça : "me supporter plus tard" ?! **m'écriai-je.**

-...Bah oui...quand il sera ton mari... **soupira Shikamaru.**

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

-MON QUOI ?!

-...Tu as très bien entendu... **souffla Shikamaru en baillant.** Maintenant arrêtes de crier, Temari l'a assez fait aujourd'hui...

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça en plus ?!

-Il t'aime ça saute aux yeux...

-M-ma-mai-mais ! P-pou-pour-pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ?!

-J'en sais rien moi sûrement parce que c'est vrai...

-N'importe quoi ! **m'écriai-je...toute rouge plus rouge que la couleur elle-même.**

J'en ai assez que tout le monde dise ça ! On est ami ! C'est tout ! Même si...Ah ! Non ! Il ne faut pas que je repense à ça !

-Et...il s'est passé un truc...

-Q-quoi ?! Quel truc ?

-Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous...

-N-n'im-n'importe quoi !

-J'en déduis juste par la couleur de ton teint qu'il s'est passé quelque chose...

-Moui ! Crunch ! Racontes-nouch ! **s'exclama Choji toujours en mangeant ses chips.**

-...Euh...Bah...Non ! Rien du tout ! C'est narmol ! Euh...normal !

-Craches le morceau, on va pas attendre trois ans...

 **Flash Back :**

-Pfou ! Me fais pas boire la tasse, je vais me noyer ! **dit-elle en se vengeant sur le brun.**

-...C'est vrai que... **commença Kiba en s'asseyant sur la blonde.**

-Que quoi ?

-...Que se serait dommage... **finit Kiba en baissant la tête.**

Kiba se demandait intérieurement pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il venait d'éveiller des soupçons...

Ino se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, le rouge aux joues. Elle tripotait ses doigts de gêne. Tandis que Kiba ne relevait pas la tête. Ino releva la tête vers lui, les joues rosies.

-Kiba... **murmura-t-elle doucement.**

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête pour faire face à la jeune Yamanaka. Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent leur parurent une éternité.

Lorsqu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leur visage se rapprochaient. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils reculèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, tout rouge.

-O-on de-devrait ch-chercher le-le-le l'indice ! **tenta Ino.**

-B-bonne idée ! **affirma Kiba.**

 **Fin du Flash Back**

-Rien du tout ! **m'écriais-je, les joues en feu.**

-Rien du tout ne veut pas dire : il y a eut un truc mais je ne veux pas vous le dire ?

-Rien du tout... **soupirai-je encore une fois.**

-Ouais...Bon tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé oui ou non ?!

-Oh...J'ai plus de chips... constata **Choji en regardant le fond de son paquet.**

-Tant mieux, ça nous cassera moins les oreilles... **soufflai-je en espérant changé de sujet.**

-Ne change pas de sujet, Ino.

Je soupirai.

-...Bah aujourd'hui...il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ino, sérieusement. **insista Shikamaru.**

La vache ! Il est persistant ! Moi qui croyait qu'il se serait déjà endormit ! Tout dépend du sujet dont on parle !

-...Mm...euh...bah... **commençai-je toute rouge.** Aujourd'hui, on...euh...

-Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

-Non ! Mais ! Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses ! On a faillit ! Mais on l'a pas...oups...

-Ah ! Tu as craché le morceau. **dit Shikamaru mesquinement.**

Oh non ! La gaffe ! Mais c'est l'autre aussi ! Tout de suite : " Quoi, vous vous êtes embrassé ?" Idiot ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre !

Aussitôt je le frappai, le laissant ainsi s'écrouler sur les matelas. Il s'était endormi.

Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui...c'est rien...on est amis...c'est tout...

Et si un jour...je me rendais compte que...que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui...je les enfouirais au plus profond de mon être...je veux juste qu'on reste amis...

J'entendis la pluie s'arrêter, j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir.

 **Pov externe :**

Ino sortit de sa tente. Elle regarda Kiba qui sortait également. Elle le regarda longtemps, avant de partir dans les bois.

Elle pleura. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Si elle le considérait comme un simple ami, ou plus que ça.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle ne releva pas la tête, même pas pour voir qui s'était.

-Ino.

-Laisses-moi seule s'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

-Je sais pas...je sais plus...

-C'est de ma faute ?

-Non...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-C'est tes sentiments.

-Je sais plus ou j'en suis...ce que je ressens...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais...pendant ces douze années...j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer...mais je me suis dis que...que si mes notes augmentaient...je pourrais plus vite te voir...je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Ino...j'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite...j'ai rien oublié... **murmura-t-il.**

Ino releva lentement la tête vers lui.

-Je suis désolée ! **s'** **écria-t-elle.** Pardonnes-moi, Deidara ! **continua-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.** Je ne pensais pas...je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi dur pour toi !

-Pour toi aussi, ça n'a pas été facile... **murmura-t-il en lui tenant la t** **ête.**

Ino appréciait ce moment. Elle pouvait enfin être dans les bras de son frère. Là où elle n'avait pas été depuis douze ans.

Du côté de Gaara, il était resté dans sa tente.

-Gaara, ça va ?

-Oui... **mentit-il.**

-Ne ment pas à ta sœur. **lui dit Temari en s'asseyant** **à côté de lui.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai peur... **murmura-t-il, en tenant ses genoux dans ses bras, des larmes sur son visage.**

-De quoi ? **demanda Temari, une main dans le dos de son fr** **ère.**

-C'est plutôt de qui...

-Tu repenses à ton agresseur ?

-Oui...Et je sais que...qu'il veut faire du mal aux autres...

-Tu te rappelles de son visage ?

Gaara aquiesca de la tête, Temari le réconforta.

-Désolé de te demander ça, Gaara...

-C'est...

Gaara se tut, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait s'il le disait à Temari. S'il lui disait que c'était leur stagiaire, s'il lui disait que c'était lui qui avait voulu le tuer, qu'il avait menacé Sakura, qu'il avait voulu tuer Sasuke.

Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura, le silence régnait.

-Comment...comment on a put se perdre...? **demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.**

-Il veut...il veut nous faire du mal...

-C'est ignoble... **murmura Sakura en pleurant.**

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi il s'acharne sur nous comme ça ?! **s'** **écria Sakura en s'accrochant au col de Sasuke.**

-Je ne sais pas... **murmura-t-il en resserrant leur** **étreinte.**

Du côté de Ino et Deidara.

-(C'est mon jour de chance, j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un...)

Un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre. Un reflet de lumière les éblouirent. Un cri résonna dans la forêt. Un fracas se fit entendre sur le sol des bois. Du sang coula sur le tapis orangé des feuilles mortes. La victime toussa...du sang. Murmura le prénom de la blonde. Ino poussa un cri déchirant. Elle accourut vers le corps de la victime, couvert de sang.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : De l'amour dans l'air... Le début de la vengeance d'Hinata !

 **Pov externe :**

-Kiba ! **s'** **écria Ino.**

Ino pleura à chaudes larmes. Deidara regarda autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne. Il les avait protégés tout les deux. Pourquoi ? Il avait prit le coup à leur place. Pourquoi ?

Le cri d'Ino avait alerté tout le campement, qui accourut, pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Ils restèrent tous choqués, abasourdit, sans-voix. Sakura pleura, c'était de sa faute encore une fois. Elle partit chercher la trousse de soin rapidement. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle l'ouvrit, rien, il n'y avait absolument rien dedans, elle était vide. _Il_ l'avait vidé. Sakura commença à trembler. Elle essaya de se concentré, pour chercher des plantes médicinales, afin de soigner les blessures de Kiba, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda. Il lui faisait signe de jeter un coup d'œil vers Ino. Sakura regarda son amie, elle était dépitée, elle souffrait. Sakura finit par reconnaître une plante qui aidait à guérir les blessures plus rapidement. Elle s'empressa alors de la cueillir. Elle fit signe à Sasuke d'ouvrir la chemise de Kiba, pour qu'elle puisse poser la plante. Kiba cria de douleur, signe que la plante faisait effet. Orochimaru qui avait vu toute la scène, se décida enfin à prendre parole.

-Je te félicite Sakura, tu as su reconnaître la plante médicinale qu'il fallait. Tu as bien réagis.

Sakura ignora les félicitations de son professeur et resta concentrée sur les blessures de Kiba. Elle voyait bien que les plantes lui faisaient mal, mais c'était pour le soigner au plus vite.

-Mm...Mm ! **bougonna Tenten vers Temari.**

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

[Kiba : Je vous dérange pas là ? Tenten et Temari : Ah non non ! Kiba : Ouais, je suis blessé mais je ne vous dérange pas... T et T : Non, pas du tout !]

Sakura se releva pour aller reprendre les feuilles qui soignaient les blessures de Kiba. Elle retira les précédentes et les remplaça par les nouvelles. Elle demanda aux garçons de le ramener au camp.

-Bien, étant donné que Kiba est blessé, il ne pourra pas venir avec nous faire de la marche demain. Il serra de corvée de cuisine.

-Une corvée ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Il est blessé ! Vous ne pensez pas que se serrai plus prudent que quelqu'un reste avec lui, Orochimaru-sama ? **sugg** **éra Ino.**

-Dans ce cas, ce sera toi, Ino, qui resteras avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui as proposé l'idée.

Sakura s'approcha de la blonde.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, je te montrerai la plante qu'il faut pour le guérir. Et euh...il se peut qu'il est besoin qu'on nettoie sa blessure au fleuve toutes les trois heures... **lui murmura-t-elle.**

-Quoi ?! **s'exclama Ino, rouge.**

-Les garçons le feront ce soir mais demain on ne sera pas là alors...

Ino soupira, le teint cramoisi.

-Avec tout ça, il est l'heure pour vous d'aller vous laver les filles, **constata Orochimaru.**

Les filles partirent prendre leurs affaires dans leur tente avant de partir au fleuve. Après fut le tour des garçons, puis le repas. Pendant le repas, Sasuke glissa un mot, qu'il avait écrit sur sa serviette, à Sakura. Cette dernière rougit légèrement en voyant ce qui était écrit. Elle regarda Sasuke, avant de hocher la tête, positivement, vers lui. Une fois le repas terminé, les adolescents restèrent un peu à veiller avant de partir se coucher.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sakura se leva, discrètement, de son sac de couchage, pour sortir de la tente.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ? **chuchota Ino, qui s'** **était réveillée.**

-Hum...une envie pressente, **mentit Sakura, avant de sortir.**

Elle se dirigea vers le fleuve, elle attendit. A la vue du fleuve, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'y baigner. Elle retira ses vêtements, avant de pénétrer dans l'eau.

-(Et s'il arrivait pendant que j'étais dans l'eau ?) **se questionna-t-elle int** **érieurement.** (Je n'aurais pas dut me baigner, je vais ressor...Non !)

Elle vit une silhouette arrivée.

-(Si s'était pas lui ? Vite ! Me cacher ! Me cacher ! ...)

-Sakura... **appela la personne qui venait d'arriver.**

-...Sa-Sasuke...?

Sasuke remarqua la jeune fille rose dans l'eau. Il regarda sur la berge et vit ses vêtements.

-Pourquoi tu t'es baignée ?

-Je...j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...Tu peux me donner mes vêtements, s'il te plaît ?

Sasuke lui tendit ses vêtements, elle les attrapa, puis attendit.

-Tournes-toi ! **s'** **écria-t-elle.**

Sasuke se retourna, laissant le temps à Sakura de se rhabiller.

-C'est bon...

Sasuke fit face à la rose.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

-...Je crois que...je t'aime, Sakura.

-Sasuke... **murmura-t-elle en souriant.**

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, toi ?

-Si.

-Bah alors...dis-le.

Sakura rougit. Elle n'avait jamais dit "je t'aime" et surtout pas à Sasuke même si elle était folle de lui depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

-...Euh...je...je...je...t'...je t'aime... **finit-elle par dire en le regardant dans les yeux.**

-Depuis toutes ces années, tu me l'as enfin dit !

-Q-Quoi ? Tu le savais ?

-C'était pas très compliqué à remarquer, c'est comme Kiba qui aime Ino, ça saute aux yeux.

-...

-Ce que tu pouvais être ennuyeuse à cette époque, à rougir quand je te regardais.

-Tu...tu es sûr de m'aimer pour dire ça ?

-Au moins, je te regardais.

-Que...

-Tu étais ennuyeuse mais c'est ce j'aimais chez toi.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ?

-Tu as dis "aimais".

-Maintenant, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'attire chez toi.

-Comme quoi ?

-J'aime bien quand tu te vexes pour rien.

-Je ne me vexe pas pour rien !

-J'aime bien aussi quand tu boudes.

-Je ne boude jamais...

-J'aime quand tu rougis, tu es mignonne.

-C-C'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas Sasu...

Aucun doute, il ne mentait pas. Il avait appuyé ses lèvres contre celles de Sakura, en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime, Sakura, c'est tout.

-Moi aussi, Sasuke...

Sakura approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun.

-...Je t'aime... **murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.**

-On devrait retourner dormir, **d** **éclara Sasuke, un petit sourire après la phrase de sa belle.**

-Oui, **affirma Sakura, les joues un peu rosies.**

Les deux adolescents se quittèrent, retournant chacun dans sa tente. Mais lorsque Sakura rentra dans la sienne, les deux filles qui la partageaient avec elle se redressèrent de leur matelas.

-Tu en as mis du temps, pour "une envie pressente", **remarqua Ino.**

-Dis-nous où tu étais, Sakura, **insista Hinata.**

-Hum euh...nulle part.

-Alors pourquoi tu es sortie ?

-Une envie pressente...

-Mouais... **soupir** **èrent Ino et Hinata** , Aller, viens te coucher.

Sakura se glissa dans son sac de couchage, avant de s'endormir comme les deux adolescentes qui étaient avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se prépara pour la journée de marche, Ino avait préparé à tout le monde un pique-nique pour le repas du midi. Ils partirent, après que Sakura est montrée la plante à Ino et expliquer comment nettoyer la blessure de Kiba, qui -soit dit en passant- était toujours en train de dormir.

Il était près de onze heures, Ino allait commencer à préparer l'enca du midi, lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de chanter.

-" _Tu es n_ _é d'un rêve, d'un trait de couleur. Un bout d'arc-en-ciel s'est posé sur mon cœur._ _Je t'imaginai, tu vivais en moi. Soudain tu parais, je m'approche, je te vois. On s'est retrouv_ _és, on s'est reconnus. Quand toi et moi on ne s'était jamais vus. Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas. Me menait vers toi, te conduisait vers moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours. Tu es la seule, ma seule chanson d'amour..._ " ...(Pourquoi je chante ça moi ?! ...En pensant à Kiba en plus...)

Ino arrêta de chanter.

-Tu n'aurais pas du arrêter, c'était joli.

Ino se retourna et vit Kiba assis par terre.

-Tu...tu étais là ? **demanda Ino, des rougeurs sur les joues.**

-Oui, ça m'a réveillé.

-Désolée.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon, il fallait que je me lève.

-Tiens, le temps que ça cuise, je vais nettoyer ta plaie, **d** **éclara Ino en aidant Kiba à se lever.**

-D'accord.

Ino amena Kiba au fleuve. Elle partit cueillir la plante pour la mettre après avoir nettoyer la blessure. Elle demanda à Kiba de retirer son t-shirt, ce qu'il fit.

-Tu sais, c'est presque cicatrisé, **lui dit Kiba.**

-Presque mais pas totalement, **rectifia Ino.**

Elle mouilla une serviette qu'elle mit ensuite sur la plaie, sans appuyer trop fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je nettoie la plaie pour ne pas qu'elle soit infectée, **dit Ino en restant concentr** **ée.**

-Tu devrais être infirmière à la place de celle qu'on a au lycée... **fit remarqu** **é Kiba.**

-Merci mais, c'est Sakura qui m'a dit comment faire.

-Pas pour la dernière fois.

-C'est pas très compliqué de mettre des bandages.

Après la phrase d'Ino, le silence s'installa. Ino finit de nettoyer la plaie de Kiba, avant de mettre les feuilles qu'elle avait cueillie précédemment. Elle repartit au camp pour finir de préparé à manger, laissant Kiba au fleuve. Il resta penché au dessus de l'eau, les mains jointes, pensif.

-(pensées : Je me demande ce qu'elle a, elle a l'air bizarre. Je devrai peut-être l'espionner pour savoir...) **se dit Kiba int** **érieurement.**

Il retourna au camp pour manger. Ino se parlait à elle-même. Il se cacha derrière un arbre.

-Ah ! Ca m'énerve ! Je l'aime bien mais...et puis on est ami...mais hier...non ! **s'** **écria Ino en se tenant la tête, toute rouge.**

Kiba devint cramoisi.

-(Est-ce que ? Non ? Mais si ? Elle parle ? Oui ? De moi ?)

-C'est pas possible ! On restera ami, c'est tout !

Kiba eut un petit rictus. Il en tomba même à la renverse, ce qui attira l'attention d'Ino. Son teint devint rouge.

-Tu...tu...tu étais là ?! T-t-tu as tout entendu ?!

-Euh...oui, **avoua-t-il en se relevant.**

-Même quand...

-Oui, **coupa Kiba.**

-...Euh...Le repas est prêt ! **dit Ino pour changer de sujet.**

Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Après, chacun partit s'occuper. Toutes les trois heures, Ino allait nettoyer la plaie de Kiba.

Il était maintenant dix-huit heures trente, Ino partit se laver, tandis que Kiba ne remarqua pas qu'elle fut partit. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il la chercha. Il la vit au fleuve, lavant son corps dénudée. Il ne fit aucun bruits, contemplant les formes de la blonde. Certes, il ne voyait que son dos, mais il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait de belles courbes. Et pour une fois, elle avait les cheveux lâchés, humides. Elle se retourna, les yeux clos, ses cheveux cachant sa poitrine généreuse. Kiba se sentait rougir à vue d'œil, il reconnaissait bien son côté pervers. Il voulut s'avancer un peu, mais il dévala la pente jusqu'à tomber dans le fleuve. Ino poussa un cri, en se couvrant vite de sa serviette, tout en frappant Kiba.

-Aïe !

-Sale pervers ! **s'** **écria la blonde.**

-Je voulais pas ! **tenta d'expliquer Kiba.**

-Vas t'en ! **coupa Ino rouge de g** **êne.**

-Désolé ! **s'exclama Kiba comme si c'** **était une excuse valable.**

-Vas t'en ! **r** **épéta Ino.**

Kiba partit en courant ne voulant d'avantage mettre la jeune Yamanaka en colère aux belles formes selon lui.

Ino se rhabilla rapidement, après s'être séchée, puis retourna au campement.

Il était l'heure de nettoyer la plaie de Kiba. Ils retournèrent donc au fleuve. Kiba retira son t-shirt, puis s'assit sur le bord de la rive, les pieds dans l'eau. Ino s'agenouilla à côté de lui, mouillant un chiffon, qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie d'une main, l'autre posée juste à côté. Elle essaya d'être concentrée, mais ce n'était pas facile après ce qu'il venait de se passer et d'autant plus qu'elle avait la main sur les abdos du brun, non pas que ça la dérange mais plutôt que ça la gêne. Kiba avait les yeux posés sur le visage d'Ino. Elle se sentit observée.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça... **murmura-t-elle les joues rosies.**

Kiba l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est gênant... **expliqua Ino.**

Kiba se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait. Elle était bizarre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être gêné ou mal à l'aise, même pas du tout ! Ino trempa de nouveau le chiffon, lorsqu'elle voulut le remettre, elle le lâcha, les yeux fixés sur la plaie de Kiba. Celui-ci se questionna.

-Euh...Ino ? Ino !

Mais Ino ne réagit pas. Elle avança une main hésitante vers la blessure. Elle la posa dessus. Kiba resta muet, mais il secoua Ino pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle sursauta, en basculant en arrière, tombant dans l'eau. Kiba pencha la tête au dessus d'elle.

-Ca va ?

-...Euh...oui ! Oui ! Hum, je te laisse te mettre les feuilles, je ne vais pas très bien... **dit-elle avant de partir dans sa tente.** (Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Il faut vraiment que je prenne mes distances avec lui... Je veux qu'on reste amis.)

Elle resta encore quelque temps dans sa tente à penser. Un peu plus tard, les autres qui étaient parti faire de la marche aujourd'hui, arrivèrent. Les filles partirent prendre leur douche et Ino les accompagna.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée Ino ? **interrogea Sakura.**

-Euh...

-Et c'est censé dire quoi ce "euh..." ? répliqua **Temari.**

-Bah...

-Et ce "bah..." ? **demanda Tenten.**

-R-rien, **r** **épondit Ino.**

-On va te croire, **d** **éclara Temari.**

-...Euh... **murmura Ino, la t** **ête baissée, pour cacher ses rougeurs.**

-Bon, vu ton teint, il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Hum...J'en ai marre ! En ce moment, je n'ai droit qu'aux interrogatoires ! **s'** **écria Ino, toute rouge,** Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon teint ?!

-Il est rouge, **r** **épondirent les filles en même temps,** et comment ça tu n'as droit qu'aux interrogatoires ?

Ino soupira.

-Ino.

-Nan ! Mais ! Vous n'allez pas faire comme Shikamaru ?!

-(toutes) Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Euh...il m'a obligé à lui parlé...

-(toutes) De quoi ?

-Euh...bah...de la course d'orientation... **avoua Ino le teint cramoisi.**

-(toutes) Et il s'est passé quoi, avec Kiba ?

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ino ne pouvait pas tout dire comme ça. Lorsque Tenten eut un tilt. Elle fit un énorme sourire.

-Vous vous êtes embrassé ? **s'exclama-t-elle.**

-Mais ! Ca va pas la tête !

-Mais si ! C'est forcément ça ! répliqua **Tenten.**

Ino baissa la tête.

-Non...on a failli...

-(toutes) Oh my god !

-Me regardez pas comme ça !

-Tu es sérieuse Ino ? **lui demanda Hinata.**

-Oui... **murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.**

-Mais alors... **commen** **ça Sakura,** Tu l'aimes !

-Bien sûr que non ! On est ami !

-Alors que vous avez faillit vous embrasser ?

-Mais...je ne sais pas...

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Mes sentiments ne sont pas clair...

Toutes les filles se turent. Lorsqu'Hinata posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la blonde, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, Ino. Tu sais, avant, Naruto a du mettre ses sentiments au clair... **lui r** **évéla la brune.**

Ino releva la tête vers la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

A sa grande surprise, Hinata avait un large sourire. Elle n'était pas triste.

-Et donc, Ino, ta journée s'est passé comment ? **demanda Sakura de nouveau.**

-Hum...

Ino prit une grande inspiration, avant de tout révéler à ses amies. De la chanson à la plaie, les filles furent captivées par la blonde.

-Voilà, **finit Ino les joues rouges.**

Les quatre autres adolescentes restèrent muettes. Tenten ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se mit à rougir.

 _Ino l'aime s_ _ûrement, mais...elle ne doit pas s'en rendre compte. J'aimerai tellement qu'avec Neji ce soit comme ça..._

-Pourquoi tu rougis Tenten ? **lui demanda Temari aux yeux de lynx.**

-Euh...Pour rien !

-Ah... **soupira Temari,** Tu penses à Neji c'est ça ?

-Euh...oui...

-Tenten ? **commen** **ça Hinata,** tu es amoureuse de Neji ? Mon cousin ?

-Oui...

Lorsque Sakura regarda l'heure sur son portable elle vit : 19h03.

-Mince ! Les filles, on doit laisser la place aux garçons !

-Quoi ?

-Il est 19h03 !

Aussitôt, les filles se séchèrent et s'habillèrent, puis elles retournèrent au camp, laissant enfin la place aux garçons.

Ino prépara le dîner avec l'aide de Temari. Ils mangèrent tous, quand les garçons furent revenus. Ce soir, ils pouvaient se coucher tard, car le lendemain c'était journée libre. Hinata se rappela d'un détail.

-Au fait Ino, on jouera à la bouteille demain ?

-Euh...Oui, comme je te l'avais dit dans le car.

Kiba se décomposa. Lui qui pensait qu'Hinata avait oublié ! Qui sait quel sorte de gage elle lui donnerait ? Elle se vengerait, bien évidemment !

Les adolescents se couchèrent vers vingt-trois heures. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à neuf heures. Hinata insistait pour jouer à la bouteille tout de suite. Les autres finirent par céder.

-Bon, comme c'est toi qui as voulu jouer, Hinata, tu commences !

-D'accord, **d** **éclara la brune en tournant la bouteille vide au centre.**

Elle tomba, pour son plus grand malheur, sur Kiba ! Celui-ci se frotta les mains, en réfléchissant à un gage horrible à faire subir à la jeune Hyûga.

-Alors...tu vas devoir...faire une galoche à...Naruto !

Hinata éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? **se moqua Hinata,** Enfin bon, si c'est un gage...

La brune aux yeux nacrés se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto. Elle attrapa son petit-ami fermement par le col et lui captura les lèvres, sans aucune gêne. Ses longs cheveux retombaient le long de son épaule, cachant ses lèvres contre celles du blond. La brune se sépara de Naruto.

-Je ne jamais fais de gage aussi simple, **d** **éclara Hinata en retournant à sa place.**

Kiba restait dans l'incompréhension.

-Mais euh...c'est...vous...

-Fais pas cette tête Kiba ! On dirait que tu es choqué que je sorte avec Hina ! **s'** **écria Naruto.**

-Euh...

-C'est à toi Kiba, **dit Hinata un sourire narquois sur le visage.**

Kiba prit la bouteille et la tourna. Elle tomba sur la plus grande des sorcières : Hinata Hyûga ! Cette-dernière fit un sourire malicieux, en regardant Kiba.

-Alors...tu devras...

Hinata fit mine de réfléchir mais elle avait déjà une idée...

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : La bouteille 2

 **Pov Kiba :**

J'ai peur... Hinata s'est approchée de moi et m'a chuchoté mon gage dans l'oreille. Mon visage vira au rouge coquelicot ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Jamais je ferais ça !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, **répondit Hinata.**

-Quoi ?!

Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! C'est pas possible !

-Au fait...à notre retour, Kiba, à notre retour... **dit la plus grande des sorcière sournoisement.**

-Hein ?!

Mais ! A notre retour j'ai déjà le pacte avec Sasuke ! Et en plus ça !? Hinata, je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté !

 **Pov Ino :**

Je me demande ce qu'Hinata a bien pu lui donner comme gage ? Bah ! C'est pas mes affaires !

On a continué de jouer à la bouteille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment Hinata mais elle a insisté pour qu'on passe au stade de "Smack", lèvres contre lèvres si vous préférez. C'est peut-être le fait d'être en couple ! En tout cas je me suis bien marrée ! A vouloir faire la maligne, Temari a du embrassé Naruto ! J'étais morte ! Et je ne vous raconte pas Sakura qui a du embrassé Lee ! C'était hilarant ! En plus, Sasuke tirait une de ces tronche ! Mais le pire, là j'ai moins rigolé, j'ai embrassé Choji ! Beurk ! Il avait pleins de miettes sur la bouche ! Je me suis lavée les lèvres à fond ! C'était horrible... Mais bon, je me suis vite mise à rigoler quand Kiba a tourné la bouteille et que c'est tombé sur mon frère ! Je vous jure, j'ai même prit une photo que j'ai posté sur mon mur ! Il y a déjà quatre cent kiffs en un quart d'heure ! Et puis, Naruto a voulu tourné la bouteille pour rigoler, mais il a vite regretté. Et oui, elle pointait Temari, encore ! Shikamaru était vert de jalousie, alors qu'Hinata se marrait comme une baleine ! Étant donné que Temari et Naruto s'étaient déjà embrassé c'est devenu une galoche ! Trop drôle ! Gaara était furax ! J'aurais du prendre la scène en photo ! En revanche, Tenten a eut de la chance, c'est une sacrée veinarde ! La bouteille pointait Neji... C'était pas drôle. Enfin, un peu quand même parce que Tenten ne savait pas comment faire ! Après c'est Hinata qui a tourné la bouteille, elle est tombée sur Shino ! Naruto n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, et Hinata était tellement morte de rire qu'elle ne l'a même pas fait. Shino avait l'air soulagé. En bref, on s'est bien marré. Les quatre chanceux sont Sasuke, Saï, Shikamaru et Gaara, ils ont pas tourné la bouteille une seule fois, et elle ne les a jamais pointé. Que des mecs, comme par hasard !

Après avoir joué à la bouteille, parce qu'on a joué longtemps, on a mangé.

 **Pov Tenten :**

Sérieusement...j'avais l'air ridicule ! C'était qu'un jeu mais quand même ! Embrassé Neji, alors que je ne sais pas comment faire, la louse...

-Dit Tenten ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Temari ?

-Pendant la course d'orientation, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Je rougis subitement. C'est quoi cette question Temari ?!

-Bah...

-Bah ? Continues ta phrase.

-Euh...Pas grand chose tu sais...

-Tenten.

-Bon, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, du coup on est rentrée dans une grotte et...

Je racontai toute la journée même le changement de sujet étrange de Neji.

-Attends. Il y a un truc bizarre.

-Quoi ?

-Bah...Neji a bien dit que tu étais en sucre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tenten, il t'aime.

-Quoi ?! **m'écriai-je toute rouge,** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fais dire ça ?!

-Et après, il a dit qu'il préférait le sucré...Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Je regardai Temari avec des yeux sortis des orbites. C'est vraiment la pro des relations amoureuses ! J'arrive pas y croire...Neji est amoureux de moi ? Moi, Tenten ? Je suis choquée !

 **Pov Shikamaru :**

Galère ! Temari arrête de me percer les tympans !

-Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?! **s'écria-t-elle.**

-J'ai pas dit ça, juste que...

-Bien sûr que si tu as dit ça !

-Mais non, j'ai dit...

-Te trouves pas d'excuses !

-Bordel Temari ! Tu me laisses parlé, oui ?!

-...

-Pfou...donc, c'est juste que...

-Pour qui tu te prends à ma gueuler dessus comme ça ?!

Non mais je rêve ?! C'est elle qui dit ça ?!

-Mais merde ! Temari, je suis jaloux ! C'est courant dans les couples ! Merde !

Temari ne dit plus rien. Elle me regardait étonnée de ses yeux bleu turquoises.

-Mais...pourquoi tu es jaloux ? C'est avec toi que je suis en couple, c'est toi que j'aime, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

J'eus un rictus. Elle avait pas tord pour une fois.

 **Pov Kiba :**

J'y crois pas...embrassé Deidara quoi ! Non mais on est pas dans un manga de yaoï ! Surtout que je viens d'apprendre...qu'Ino a posté la photo et qu'il y a cinq mille deux cents kiffs ! Je la hais ! Elle était vraiment pas obligé de faire ça ! D'ailleurs je la vois en train de me narguer...

Elle se dirigea vers moi et regarda mon portable. Elle pouffa de rire.

-Déjà cinq mille kiffs ? Tu es populaire... **ricana-t-elle.**

-Et ça te fait rire ?! **m'écriai-je énervé.**

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! **s'exclama-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.**

Je marmonnait dans ma barbe.

-Oh ! Allez c'est bon ! Ca va faire bientôt deux heures, je vais la supprimer vas !

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui, ça me serrait arrivé j'aurais été dans le même état que toi ! **ajouta-t-elle en supprimant la photo d'Internet,** Et voilà, M. je ne peux pas rigoler !

-Gna gna gna...

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Nuit en amoureux...

 **Pov externe :**

Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura, le silence faisait place.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non, **répondit-il sèchement.**

-C'est parce que j'ai du embrassé Lee ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Non, juste possessif.

-Possessif ?

-Oui, je trouve plutôt normal de ne pas partager sa copine.

-Copine ?!

Sasuke soupira.

-Excuses-moi, j'aurais du te demander avant... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi Sakura ?

Sakura rougit subitement.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de poser la question, idiot...

La rose scella ses lèvres à celles du brun en un baiser passionné.

Un peu plus loin, Tenten réfléchissait. Comment devrait-elle régir si Neji l'abordait ? Il était trop tard pour y penser, le Hyûga était déjà face à elle.

-Tenten...

-Ah ! Neji ! Euh...je...excuses-moi, je dois y aller ! **coupa la brune avant de partir dans la direction opposée.**

Elle croisa, pour son plus grand malheur, Temari.

-Tenten ?

-Euh...

-Tu as évité Neji ? **demanda la blonde exaspérée par le comportement de son amie.**

-...Non..., **tenta de mentir Tenten.**

-Bien essayé, mais tu vas retourner le voir, et mettre les choses au clair avec lui ! **répliqua Temari en traînant Tenten par le bras.**

Une fois face à Neji, elle planta Tenten, qui resta droite comme un piquet.

-Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Ino ! **s'écria Temari en faisant un clin d'œil à Tenten, avant de partir.**

-Temari...

Tenten sentit des rougeurs s'installer sur ses joues. Elle se décida enfin à regarder Neji dans les yeux. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait l'évité. Elle baissa les yeux avant de tourner les talons et de partir, laissant Neji dans l'incompréhension.

Pendant le repas, Sasuke aborda un sujet tabou.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es vierge ?

Un grand silence se fit. Tout le monde avait lâché ses couverts et ouvert grand la bouche. Ino et Temari ne tardèrent pas à réagir :

-ESPECE DE CRETIN ! VIENS LA QUE JE T'APPRENNE A DEMANDER CA !

Heureusement Hinata et Tenten les retenaient.

-Bah quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre, **se justifia Sasuke.**

-Sasuke ? **commença Sakura un large sourire sur les lèvres.**

-Mm ?

-Tu es puceau ? **continua la rose toujours souriante.**

Sasuke se tut.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû demander ça, **conclu le brun.**

Après le repas, Sakura fit une étrange demande à Naruto.

-Euh je veux bien mais et moi ?

-Euh...avec Hinata ?

-Où ?

-Mm...Neji pourrait aller autre part.

-Et où il ira ?

-Euh...tout dépend de ses affinités avec les autres...

-On peut toujours lui demander.

Au final, Sai voulait bien laisser sa place à Neji. Mais où irait Sai et Kiba. A la place de Sakura et Hinata, avec Ino.

 **Pov Ino :**

Et bien ! Ma nuit promet d'être infernale ! Tiens ! Quelle idée de vouloir dormir en amoureux ? Je suis bien avancée moi ! En plus...mon matelas est au milieu... Super !

Je me suis alors mise en pyjama avant que Kiba et Sai ne viennent. Je me suis glissée sous mon duvet et me suis endormie avant même que les garçons n'arrivent.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu que mon visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Sai.

-(Il est beau quand il dort...Mais à quoi je pense là ?!)

Mes joues virèrent aux rouge. C'est à ce moment que je décidai de me lever. Je sortis dehors et remarquai qu'il était encore tôt. Le soleil était en train de se lever.

-Tu es bien matinale Ino !

-Bonjour Orochimaru-sama.

-Tu pouvais encore dormir deux bonnes heures.

-Oui mais puisque je suis réveillée, je peux vous aider pour la journée ?

-Oh et bien, tu pourras préparer le petit déjeuner pour tes camarades. Et, j'aimerai bien que tu m'aides à classer ces fiches par ordre alphabétique. Tiens, je te donne la faune. Moi je m'occupe de la flore.

 **Pov externe :**

Ino s'est alors mise à classer les fiches, que lui avait donner Orochimaru, par ordre alphabétique. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans sa tente pour se changer.

-(Ils dorment à point fermé, j'ai le temps de m'habiller.)

Ino commença donc à se changer. Elle retira son top-la dernière couche qui couvrait sa poitrine-. Mais à ce moment là, Kiba ouvrit les yeux, tel un pervers étant appelé. Et vit pour la deuxième fois les belles formes de la blonde. Son teint était devenu cramoisi et la jeune adolescente ne se doutait de rien, bien évidemment. Elle finit par mettre son soutien-gorge et son t-shirt et sortit de la tente.

Kiba était toujours ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir pour la deuxième fois.

Ino prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses camarades. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réveillé, Neji se rua sur Naruto.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de louche à Hinata...

-Non, et puis je pense que tu aurais entendu...

Ils mangèrent puis, Orochimaru annonça le planning des deux journée qui suivront.

-Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons nous intéresser à la faune et demain à la flore.

Ils partirent pour étudier la faune, ce que certain faisait passer après la discussion. Orochimaru était surtout en train de leur expliquer le mode de vie des reptiles... Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Sai et Ino discutaient. Lorsqu'une biche vint juste devant eux. Ino était captivée. Sai avança une main vers la biche, tandis qu'Ino n'osait bouger. La biche lécha la main de l'adolescent qui faisait signe à Ino de s'approcher. La blonde s'avança lentement, avant de rapprocher une main hésitante vers le pelage de l'animal. Elle vint caresser le dos de la biche, qui semblait apprécier. Sai souriait, voyant qu'Ino prenait du plaisir à être en contact avec les animaux.

De loin Kiba observait cette scène du coin de l'œil. Il se sentait en colère, triste, tout simplement jaloux. Il se demandait ce qu'avait valut la veille d'hier, la course d'orientation. Ils avaient faillit sceller leurs lèvres. Mais cela ne valait certainement rien aux yeux de la blonde.

Ils passèrent alors la journée à "écouter" Orochimaru parler des reptiles. Une journée passionnante...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, les filles partirent se laver.

-Dis-moi Ino ! **commença Temari.**

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu cries ?

-Tu ne te serais pas un peu rapprocher de Sai ? **demanda finalement Temari en lançant un regard à Tenten.**

-Et bien... j'essaie de prendre mes distances avec Kiba pour mettre mes sentiments au clair et je me rapproche donc de Sai et c'est un très bon ami, **avoua Ino les joues rosies.**

-Ami ? Tu es sûre ? **continua Temari.**

-Temari laisses-la un peu ! Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de parler de ça ! Et puis ça doit être gênant.

-J'ai connu pire... **souffla Ino.**

-Ah oui ? Quoi ? **s'écrièrent les filles en se tournant vers Ino.**

-Euh...

-C'est encore avec Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? **demanda Hinata.**

-Il ne t'a pas touchée j'espère ?!

-Non ! Non ! Mais...enfin...il..

-Il ?

-Euh...c'est trop gênant...

Ino était rouge de gêne. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire aux filles que Kiba l'avait vu nue. Temari et Sakura iraient de suite l'enterrer vivant.

-Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as commencé tu finis !

-Bon d'accord...mais promettez-moi de ne pas allez crier après Kiba...

-J'ai peur de comprendre...

-Promettez le moi !

-Oui ! Oui ! Promis ! **jugèrent les filles.**

-Bah...j'étais en train de me laver et comme Kiba dormait, j'en ai profité pour me lavée...euh...enfin...entièrement...nue...et...

-Non ! Mais quel pervers ! **s'écrièrent les filles,** Je vais aller lui remonter les bretelles moi !

-Les filles ! Vous avez promis !

-...C'est bon...on ira pas lui parler...

Les filles sortirent de l'eau avant de se sécher et de se rhabiller. Elles retournèrent au camp, et les garçons partirent à leur tour se laver. En revanche, Neji devait se dépêcher : il devait préparer le dîner avec Tenten. Neji revint rapidement et prépara le repas avec la brune, qui était mal à l'aise.

-Tenten ?

-Euh...oui ?

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Euh...r-rien...

...

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Tenten n'arrivait pas à lui faire face.

Ils finirent de préparer le repas. Lorsque les garçons revinrent, ils mangèrent. Après quoi, ils se couchèrent dans leur tente respective.

Le lendemain, ils étudièrent la flore. Tenten évitait toujours Neji et Ino était toujours en train de discuter avec Sai. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils eurent les mêmes habitudes.

Dimanche était le dernier jour avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Journée libre. Tenten et Ino faisaient toujours la même chose.

La blonde était un peu à l'écart des autres en train parler avec Sai.

-Tiens, regardes Ino, **dit Sai en lui tendant un bout de papier.**

C'était un dessin qu'il avait fait, il représentait Ino.

-Il est magnifique ! Tu dessines vraiment trop bien Sai !

-Merci.

-Mais...pourquoi tu m'as dessiné ?

-C'est parce que...je t'aime Ino.

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Problèmes avec les garçons...

 **Pov externe :**

Ino sentit ses joues rougirent. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Aucun garçon ne lui avait encore dit "je t'aime". Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle regarda Sai qui rougissait. Ino se leva la tête baisée. Elle murmura un petit "Désolée" avant de partir en courant. La blonde alla à la rivière. Elle regardait la surface de l'eau se troubler avec le vent.

-(C'est quoi mon problème avec les garçons cette année ?)

...

-(Je repense à quand on a joué à la bouteille le lundi de la rentrée...J'avais prononcé cette phrase : "Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez jamais embrasser quelqu'un ?"...Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça...) C'est mon cas...

-...Qu'est-ce qui est ton cas Ino ?

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne...

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait même pas regarder qui lui avait demandé ça. Elle se retourna alors pour découvrir, les joues toutes rouges, que c'était Kiba.

-C'est vrai Ino ? Je croyais que...

Ino se leva rapidement.

-Je...Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit ! **s'exclama-t-elle en partant.**

-(Alors...demain...ce sera...sa première fois...et pas doucement en plus...A cause de Sasuke ! Et en plus...le truc d'Hinata...) **pensa Kiba.**

Tenten, elle, évitait toujours Neji. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur lui par "hasard" à côté d'une tente. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais il la retint par le bras. La brune tourna la tête pour le regarder et sentit une main se poser sur sa joue ainsi que des lèvres qui venaient rencontrer les siennes. Elle regardait Neji qui rougissait. Mais elle ne faisait rien. Elle l'aimait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par succomber aux lèvres du jeune homme. Elle voulut prendre le doux visage du Hyûga dans ses mains, mais il se sépara trop rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évite Tenten...mais moi, je t'aime... **avoua Neji en la regardant dans le yeux.**

-Je...

Elle voulait lui dire ! Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête. Neji tourna les talons. Tenten fit un mouvement de bras pour le retenir, mais il était déjà partit. La brune se détestait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le lui dire ?

-Ah ! Tenten ! Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi ! Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un ! **déclara Sakura.**

-Que-Quoi ?

-Sasuke a fait un pacte avec Kiba, il doit embrassé Ino demain.

Tenten ne dit rien, elle était abasourdi.

-Pfou. Si tu savais comme ça me libère d'un poids... **souffla Sakura.**

-...(Un pacte ?)

-Tenten tu ne dis plus rien ?

-Un pacte ?

-Oui un pacte, tu te sens bien Tenten ?

Une larme vint rouler sur la joue rosie de la brune.

-Tenten...qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-...(Est-ce que...Neji ?)

-Tenten ! **s'écria la rose en voyant son amie tomber à terre en pleurs.**

-Pourquoi ?! Neji...

-Tenten...

-Lui aussi il aurait...

-Fait un pacte ? Venant de lui ça me surprendrait...[Elle n'a pas encore réagit]...Attends ! [Elle a compris]...Neji t'a embrassé ?!

Tenten hocha la tête.

-Mais...c'était un pacte...

-Personne n'a dit ça, je ne pense pas que Neji s'amuse avec les sentiments des gens...

-(Il avait l'air sincère mais...je n'arrive pas croire...qu'il m'est embrassé et qu'il m'est dit qu'il m'aimait...)...

-(Hin hin ! J'ai trouvé ma prochaine cible...et je vais l'anéantir...)

La journée se passa sans autres soucis. Après le repas du soir, Sai et Neji parlèrent avant d'aller se coucher.

-Tu lui as dit ? **demanda Neji.**

-Oui mais elle n'a rien répondu, **informa Sai.**

-Comme ça, on est deux... **soupira Neji.**

-Tenten t'as repoussé ? **interrogea Sai surpris.**

-Non, mais elle n'a pas réussi à faire de phrase après.

-J'étais pourtant sûr de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour toi...Elle était peut-être tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

-Je verrai bien ! Bonne nuit Sai.

-A demain Neji.

Sur ces mots, les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans leur tente respective. Ils s'endormirent tout comme leurs compagnons.

Demain était le grand jour du retour. Personne ne voulait reprendre les cours. Mais il le fallait.

Ils montèrent dans le car encore fatigués.

[ ][ ][ ][ Gaara ][ Deidara ]

[ Hinata ][ Naruto ][ ][ Lee ][ Choji ]

[ Sakura ][ Sasuke ][ ][ Tenten ][ Ino ]

[ Kiba ][ Shino ][ ][ Neji ][ Sai ]

[ Shikamaru ][ Temari ][ ][ ][ ]

Shikamaru s'endormait. Temari se retourna vers Shino et lui demanda de réveiller l'autre faignant avec ses insectes.

Sasuke interpella Sakura qui regardait par la fenêtre du car. Elle tourna la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Sasuke l'embrassait déjà. Lorsqu'il se sépara de sa copine, cette-dernière cria après lui.

-Pas ici Sasuke !

Naruto qui était derrière, passa la tête par dessus le siège de Sasuke et dit :

-Ca va les amoureux **?** **demanda-t-il un sourire d'abruti plaqué sur le visage.**

Sakura rougit à vue d'œil.

Gaara et Deidara, eux, s'amuser comme des enfants. Ino n'arrêtait pas de recevoir les miettes des chips de Choji, qui était juste derrière elle. Tenten écoutait la conversation de Sai et Neji devant. Elle était persuadée que Neji avait fait un pacte avec Sai. Ils se rendormirent au moins tous une fois pendant le voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était 19h50-il y avait eut beaucoup de bouchons-. Chacun sortit du car et prit sa valise. Ils reprenaient les cours demain. C'était, pour eux, décourageant. Ino devait passer chez Kiba pour récupérer ses affaires.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué que Kiba était de mauvaise humeur et souvent en colère. Mais elle s'était convaincu de rester chez lui encore une nuit pour savoir la raison de son comportement.

Akamaru...-Il avait beaucoup de croquette et comme il est propre, il faisait ses besoins dans les toilettes- leurs avaient littéralement, littéralement sauter dessus... Kiba était devant Ino avant...Et il s'était tourné vers elle pour ouvrir la porte...Akamaru leur avait donc sauter dessus, les faisant tomber par terre...Kiba sur Ino...Position gênante, très gênante...Cinq centimètres devaient séparer leurs lèvres...Ino avait la tête toute rouge, de même que Kiba. Ils finirent par se relever et par entrer.

Ino décida de partir prendre sa douche. Et Kiba de mettre son plan à exécution. Non seulement il devait faire le gage qu'Hinata lui avait donner et en plus le pacte avec Sasuke ! Il savait déjà comment il allait faire.

-Akamaru, viens ici !

Le gros chien arriva près de son maître.

-Bon chien, **félicita Kiba en lui caressant le haut du crâne.**

Ino sortit de la douche et se sécha. Kiba n'entendit plus l'eau couler, c'était le moment :

-Mm...me regarde pas comme ça Akamaru !

Ino qui était toujours dans la salle de bain, en train de s'habiller, se demandait bien ce que Kiba était en train de faire. Au moment où la blonde allait ouvrir la porte, elle entendit :

-Bon d'accord ! Je suis amoureux d'Ino ! T'es content ? Si ça se trouve, elle a entendu !

-Entendu quoi ? **interrogea Ino, le rouge aux joues.**

-Rien. Je vais préparer le repas, **dit sèchement Kiba.**

-Kiba attends. Pourquoi tu es fâché ?

Kiba baissa la tête.

-Bah...ces derniers temps, tu passes plus de temps avec Sai alors que c'est moi qui t'héberge... **avoua le brun.**

-Tu...tu es jaloux ?

-Vas pas t'imaginer des choses !

-Non parce que pour moi, la jalousie c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour... **murmura Ino.**

Kiba releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Leur regard se dévorait l'un l'autre.

Ils se jetèrent sauvagement l'un sur l'autre tel des bêtes. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent bestialement. Ino poussa Kiba sur le canapé sans quitter ses lèvres. Elle avait une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun tandis que l'autre était posée sur ses muscles. Kiba avait une main autour de la taille fine de l'adolescente et son autre dans son cou.

C'était leur premier baiser à tout les deux.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lèvres de l'autre, leur regard se croisèrent. Leurs joues devinrent rouges et ils se rassirent sur le canapé rapidement, rouge de gêne, de honte.

Kiba finit par se lever et partit préparer à manger. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence. Quelques fois ils se regardaient et leur teint devenait vite cramoisi.

Tenten pour son plus grand malheur, n'avait pas les clefs de chez elle et personnes ne s'y trouvait. Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre dehors ? Ou allez chez Hinata ? Allez chez Hinata était la meilleure solution. Alors, la brune partit chez son amie. Mais elle semblait avoir oublié un détail. Neji était là aussi. Lorsqu'elle fut devant chez les Hyûga, première surprise : c'est Neji qui lui ouvre et qui la fait entrer. Deuxième surprise : Hinata n'était pas là, elle était chez Naruto. Et troisième surprise : Neji est seul chez lui. Pourquoi se demandait-elle. Pourquoi ?

 **Pov Tenten :**

C'est peut-être le moyen de m'expliquer avec lui et de savoir pourquoi il s'amuse avec mes sentiments comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène Tenten ?

-Je n'ai pas mes clefs et il n'y a personne chez moi. Je pensais qu'Hinata serait là.

-Tu peux rester le temps que quelqu'un arrive.

Tenten hocha la tête.

-Je vais appeler ma mère.

J'ai donc appelé ma très chère maman. Elle ne répondit pas. Je lui est laissé un message vocal en lui expliquant la situation et que je me trouvais chez Hinata -qui n'était pas là-.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle n'a pas répondu...

-Ah, je vois. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Neji, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Ce que je t'ai dit après n'est pas un argument ?

-Je...j'ai appris qu'en ce moment, les garçons font souvent des pactes alors...

Je ne me rendis pas compte que je pleurais. Et si mes pensées se révélaient être vraies ? Et si Neji l'avait vraiment fait parce qu'il avait fait un pacte ?

-Je...je t'ai entendu parler de ça à Sai dans le car... Alors c'est vrai Neji ? Ce n'était qu'un pacte ?

-Tenten je...

-Ne te fatigue pas...c'est bon j'ai compris... **soufflai-je en me retournant.**

A suivre...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Je t'aime...

 **Pov Neji :**

-Attends Tenten ! Ce n'est ce que tu penses, crois-moi...

Elle avait déjà franchit le seuil de la porte. Il faisait nuit. Je la regardais partir par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'un un homme à capuche la menaça. Je pris rapidement le poignard dans le tiroir avant de sortir. Je mis le couteau sous la gorge de l'individu.

-L-lâche-moi...

-Dégage de là enflure ! **m'exclamai-je en le poussant.**

Il se mit à courir sans se retourner. Tenten me regardait.

-Neji, pourquoi ?

...

Bzz ! Bzz !

Tenten sortit son portable de sa poche et répondu à l'appel.

-Allô ?

-...

-Tu n'as pas écouté le message que je t'ai laissé ?

-...

-J'arrive tout de suite, maman, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle raccrocha. Me regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle.

Pourquoi elle ne veut pas m'écouter ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit...

 **Pov extérieur :**

Hinata était donc allée chez Naruto. Seule avec son copain. Dans un appartement seul, tout les deux. Naruto lui avait demandé une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire tout seul.

-S'il te plaît Hinata !

-...Bon d'accord...mais juste une fois alors...

-Oui merci ! Ce soir c'est...Ramen ! **s'écria Naruto.**

-Je ne viendrai pas te faire des ramens tous les soirs Naruto... **souffla la brune.**

-Mais tu ne viendrais pas que pour me faire des ramens Hinata !

Cette-dernière rougit aussitôt parfois Naruto lui faisait peur.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla dans les bras de Naruto. Elle rougit en voyant que son copain était torse nu. Elle le réveilla en douceur.

-Naruto...

-Mm...Je veux dormir...

-On a cours Naruto...

-...Quoi ?! **s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas...il est seulement sept heures trente.

-Oh...Bonjour au fait ! **dit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata.**

-B-Bonjour... **répondit la brune les joues rouges.**

Ils se préparèrent et partirent au lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà là. Ils leur restaient dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent.

Sasuke empoigna fortement Sakura et l'emmena dans un coin isolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasu...

Le brun venait de capturer les lèvres de sa copine tendrement.

A peine à quelques mètres de là, une adolescente à la chevelure flamboyante cherchait le cadet des Uchiwa.

-Sasu...ke...

Elle tourna rapidement les talons, des larmes sur ses joues, et partit aux toilettes.

 **Pov Karin :**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Pourquoi il la préfère à moi ? Je me regardai dans le miroir. Je ne suis pourtant pas repoussante. Pourquoi elle ?

Je me laissai glisser sur les genoux. Et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Je pleurais.

 **Pov externe :**

-Tu as encore amené des animaux Juugo ? Un jour tu vas te faire griller par Ya...

-Attends.

-Quoi ?

-Tais-toi Suigetsu.

-Non mais ! Ne me dis pas de me...

-J'ai du rêver.

-Tu ne m'écoutes même pas quand je te parle !

-Tu viens ?

-Ouais c'est bon, j'arrive...

Suigetsu recommença à marcher mais s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles.

-Suigetsu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure.

-Tu vas pas...Suigetsu !

Trop tard. Suigetsu était entré dans les toilettes des filles. Il fut étonné de voir Karin assise par terre en train de pleurer.

-Bah, Karin qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Laisses-moi Suigetsu...

-Si tu m'en parle je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-...Ca t'est déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un qui aime une autre personne ?! Non. Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Le visage de Suigetsu se referma et devint impassible.

-Bah si justement. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait.

Karin releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Sasuke ne te mérite pas... Tu es trop bien pour lui.

-(Juste avant qu'il arrive, je me disais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et...Suigetsu me dit le contraire...)

-Tu es trop gentille. Tu es trop jalouse. Tu es trop amoureuse. Tu es trop possessive. Tu es trop intelligente. Mais tout ça...c'est ce que j'aime chez toi...C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux Karin...

La rousse le regarda de ses beaux yeux couleur feu.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester focalisée sur Sasuke. Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu dois être. Lui ne t'accepte pas comme tu es Karin.

L'adolescente se releva.

-Merci Suigetsu... **murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.**

La rousse sortit des toilettes un sourire sur les lèvres les joues quelques peu rosie par la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Ainsi un garçon l'aimait.

Suigetsu sortit à son tour des toilettes.

Mais dans ces derniers, une chasse d'eau se fit entendre puis une adolescente ouvrit lentement la porte des cabinets. Elle scruta la pièce des ses beaux yeux azur. Avant de sortir laissant voler ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval.

Dans les couloirs, Kiba venait d'entamer la discussion avec Sasuke :

-Alors ?

-Bonjour, oui je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter !

-Hn. Alors ?

Le teint de Kiba rosie.

-...

-Bon, tu l'as fait ou tu l'as pas fait ?!

-Je l'ai fait...

-Bah voilà ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Mais...pourquoi tu es tout rouge c'était ton premier baiser ?

-...

-Je pense que ça veut dire oui.

Peu de temps après, la sonnerie retentit. Les cours commencèrent. Pendant toute l'heure de musique, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait qu'il avait embrassé la belle Ino. Et que c'était leur premier baiser à tous les deux. A la fin du cours, Kiba remarqua que la blonde avait oublié un de ses stylo sur sa table.

-Ino !

L'adolescente se retourna avant de prendre son stylo. Sa main avait effleuré celle du brun, ce qui les avait tout les deux fait rougirent.

-M-merci, **dit Ino avant de s'en aller.**

Kiba se sentait nul de rougir pour une chose aussi puérile.

D'ailleurs, après l'heure de sport, les garçons le questionnaient.

-Pourquoi tu as rougis quand tu as rendu son stylo à Ino ? **demanda Shikamaru.**

-Bah...

-Ils se sont embrassés sauvagement hier, **lança Sasuke.**

Il avait coupé court à la conversation.

-What ?

-Mais ! Pourquoi tu leurs as dit ?! Espèce d'imbécile ! **s'écria Kiba.**

-Oh ça va hein !

-Mais euh, **interrompit Naruto** , Sauvagement, c'est-à-dire ?

-Je sais pas c'est lui qui l'a vécu, **répondit Sasuke.**

-Bah... **commença Kiba.**

Sasuke soupira et reprit à la place de l'Inuzuka.

-Comme des bêtes si tu préfères, ils se sont peut-être rué sur le canapé.

Kiba sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

-Tu as mis des caméras chez moi ou quoi ?

-Ah...c'est ce qu'il s'est passé en plus...Voilà, tu as ta réponse Naruto.

Tous les garçons étaient plus ou moins interloqués, excepté Neji qui restait dans ses pensées.

-(Tenten...)

 **Pov ? :**

-Incapable ! Tu n'es même pas fichu de faire ce que je te demande !

-Ah...je suis désolé ! On m'avait mis un couteau sous la gorge...

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

...

Je soupirai.

-C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper. Je n'aime pas me salir mais tant pis. Au moins j'y arriverai.

-Excuses-moi, Kabuto-san.

A suivre...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Malaise et tourments...

 **Pov Hinata :**

Je me dépêchai. Non je n'étais pas en retard à mon prochain cours. Je voulais trouvé Kiba au plus vite ! Ah !

-Kiba !

 **Pov Kiba :**

Un frisson me glaça le sang. La sorcière venait d'arriver.

-Salut Hinata...

-Tu l'as fait ?

-De quoi ? **demandai-je mal à l'aise.**

-Le gage. Tu l'as fait ?

Elle me lançait des regards noirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi...maléfique. Avant c'était la toute gentille Hinata toute timide. Maintenant on à l'impression que c'est carrément une autre personne.

-Euh...oui...

Elle afficha un sourire fier...qui devint vite maléfique.

-Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

-Mais non ! Tu ne m'avais rien dit du tout !

-C'est bon ne t'énerves pas...je vais demander à Ino.

-Quoi ?! Non surtout pas !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Tu lui as juste dis "Je t'aime" non ?

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

Et merde ! La boulette ! Je ne vais quand même pas crier sur tout les toits que j'ai embrassé Ino ! Sauvagement qui plus est...

-Kiba !

Je sursautai de nouveau.

-...

-Je commence à perdre patience alors tu as intérêt de vite me le dire !

-Je...Sasuke m'a dit que je devais embrassé Ino...sauvagement...

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux, interloquée...avant de faire un large sourire.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Mais non voyons ! **m'écriai-je tout rouge.**

-Alors que vous vous êtes embrassé sauvagement et que tu lui as dit que tu l'aime ?

-Bah oui...

-Franchement, ce que tu peux être...

DRING !

Elle me lança un un dernier regard avant de prononcé un dernier mot.

-...immature, **soupira-t-elle en tournant les talons.**

Je me décidai à rentrer dans la classe. Mince ! Pourquoi S.V.T ? C'est trop injuste, avec Orochimaru-sama en plus !

 **Pov externe :**

Sakura était assise à côté d'Ino. Comme à son habitude elle n'écoutait pas le professeur. En revanche, elle ne regardai pas Sasuke. Elle était intriguée par le comportement étrange de Karin. Son regard se baladait à travers la salle. Ses joues étaient quelque peu rosies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura ? **chuchota Ino.**

-Je trouve Karin étrange pas toi ? **lui répondit Sakura sur le même ton.**

-Non, pas spécialement pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a pas regardé Sasuke une seule fois depuis le début du cours...

-Elle ne l'aime peut-être plus, **conclue Ino,** J'irai la voir à la fin du cours.

-Mm...

A la fin du cours, la blonde interpella Karin.

-Karin ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?

-Euh...je te trouve étrange, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta **la blonde.**

-Oui ! Je vais très bien ! **affirma-t-elle rapidement.**

-Tu es sûre ? Ce matin, je t'ai entendue pleurer dans les toilettes.

-...Et bien...pour tout te dire...je ne sais pas où j'en suis... **soupira l'adolescente à la chevelure flamboyante.**

-Ah...tu es confronter à un choix...Dans ce cas, je ne te serai pas d'une très grande aide ! Je suis aussi dans une situation similaire ! **rit Ino.**

-Oh vraiment ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Ah...hum, je dirai une semaine environ ou plus...Je réfléchis toujours.

-Il faut donc du temps...

-Oui ! ...Bon, je vais te laisser, bon appétit !

-Bon appétit et...merci, **murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que la blonde puisse entendre.**

Ino rejoignit rapidement ses camarades à la cantine. Lorsqu'elle vit la table où ils étaient assis, il ne restait plus qu'une place.

 **Pov Ino :**

Non...le destin s'acharne sur moi...c'est pas possible...

Je sentis mon teint devenir rouge.

Pourquoi la seule place restante doit être à côté de Kiba ?

Je finis par m'asseoir.

Ah...ça m'énerve...Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Et puis ce que j'ai entendu avant... était-ce la vérité ? Non...Kiba ne peut pas être amoureux de moi !

-Ino ! **s'écria Temari.**

-Hein ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure je t'appelle !

-Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées...

-Tu vas...bien ? **demanda Hinata.**

-Oui, j'étais juste perdue dans...mes pensées... **rassurai-je.**

-Mouais... , **soupira Temari.**

-Au fait ! Le 23 septembre, c'est ton anniversaire Ino ! **s'exclama Naruto.**

-Euh oui...et le 22 septembre c'est celui de Shikamaru.

-C'est à la fin de la semaine ! C'est trop cool !

-On fera péter le champagne ! **renchérit Kiba.**

-Ouais bah pas trop quand même...à ton anniversaire, c'était le bordel...le canapé était même retourné... **rappela Shikamaru, somnolent.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu se marrer !

-Bah pas moi...je m'étais retrouvée en petite culotte à danser sur la table... **souffla Temari.**

On s'esclaffa de rire. C'est vrai qu'on s'était bien marrer !

-Ouais...bah...venez tous chez moi ce week-end...mes parents sont en voyage, **déclara Shikamaru,** Samedi, on fêtera mon anniversaire et à partir de minuit celui d'Ino...

-Tu sais que tu es intelligent Shikamaru ! **s'exclama Kiba.**

Et voilà ! Mes joues virent encore au rouge ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve... C'est tellement bête de rougir quand il parle !

-Tu as mangé un truc épicé Ino ? **interrogea Sai.**

-Non ! Je...

-Ah oui ! Toi aussi tu avais dansé en culotte sur la table ! **rappela Naruto.**

Pour une fois qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose, il a fallut qu'il se rappelle de ça ! C'était la honte... Mais ! J'y repense ! Kiba m'a vu dansé en culotte alors...Oh non ! Et voilà je me rappelle de mercredi dernier ! Le jour où...je devais rester avec lui...

Je sentais mes joues devenir encore plus rouge.

-Je...j'ai finis de mangé...je vais dehors, **déclarai-je en me levant.**

-Ino ! m'interpella **Sakura.**

Mais je ne me retournai pas. Je suis rapidement sortie de la cafétéria pour aller dans la cour.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça... Tiens ? Il y a Karin là bas.

-Karin, ça va ?

-Oh oui !

Je ne savais pas trop comment dialoguer avec elle. Le silence s'installa.

-Dis-moi Ino. Tu as dis que...que tu étais confrontée à un choix...Je voulais savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Hum...et bien...mes relations étaient plutôt bonnes avec deux garçons avant qu'ils...avant que je n'apprenne qu'ils m'aiment. Avec Sai, je commençais à devenir plutôt proche de lui, mais je savais que ce que je ressentais ne resterait que de l'amitié... Alors qu'avec Kiba, c'était vraiment compliqué...

-Compliqué ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Il m'a logé pendant une semaine, et puis...quand nous sommes partis en classe verte, il s'est passé plusieurs choses et...hier aussi... Enfin, tout ça complique la situation...

-Je vois...

-Au fait, tu n'étais pas avec nous en classe verte ?

-Non, mes parents n'avaient pas...les moyens de payer...

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient de gros salaires.

-Non...à vrai dire...mon père a été renvoyé et ma mère n'a pas de travail...c'est déjà difficile à la maison, **avoua-t-elle.**

Elle a du avoir du mal à me dire ça. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que l'on dit à tout le monde...elle doit me faire confiance pour me confier ça.

-Je suis obligée de travailler après les cours...

-C'est toi qui gagne l'argent du foyer ?

-Oui... S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne...tu es la seule à le savoir avec Suigetsu...

-Compte sur moi, je suis digne de confiance.

-Merci...

 **Pov extérieur :**

Les cours s'étaient terminés. Ino pouvait enfin retourner chez elle et Naruto raccompagna Hinata jusqu'à sa maison. Son père se tenait devant la porte. Hinata embrassa Naruto sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, puis elle entra chez elle.

-Hinata, tu vas aller habiter avec ta mère à Kiri, **déclara Hiashi sèchement.**

A suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Mauvaises nouvelles...

 **Pov Hinata :**

\- Hinata, tu vas aller habiter avec ta mère à Kiri, **déclara Hiashi sèchement,** Neji t'emmènera mercredi après-midi en voiture.

Je restai muette. C'est pas possible... Où sont les caméras ? C'est une blague ?

Je dévisageai l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, il avait l'air sérieux. Je vais vraiment déménager ? Non... c'est pas possible...

Des larmes vinrent rouler sur mon visage devenu pâle.

\- Pourquoi ? **demandai-je d'une petite voix,** Pourquoi ?! **m'écriai-je,** Pourquoi je dois déménager ?! Je...j'aime ma vie ici...j'ai tout ici...j'ai mes amis...ma vie est à Konoha... Pourquoi aller me faire habiter avec maman ?! **sanglotai-je entre mes dents.**

\- Il y a de très bonnes universités de droit là-bas, je pense que c'est le mieux pour tes études. Comme c'est encore le début de l'année, tu pourras facilement t'intégrer à leur programme.

\- Et mon avis alors ? **osai-je demander,** Je n'ai jamais eut envie de faire carrière dans le droit. Et je ne ferai jamais carrière dans le droit.

\- Je suis ton père Hinata, c'est à moi de choisir ce que tu feras dans la vie. Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais ! Vous m'avez gâché la vie ! **m'écriai-je en partant dans ma chambre, en pleurs.**

Comment il peut me faire ça ? Il est ignoble !

\- Prépare ta valise Hinata ! Quand on mangera, elle aura intérêt à être faite ! **s'écria l'homme qu'était mon père.**

Je sentis des gouttes d'eau salé rouler à flot sur mes joues. Pourquoi ?

 **Pov Kiba :**

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je sentis comme un vide. Le fait qu'Ino ne soit plus là va faire comme un vide. En même temps, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, on se serait évité...

Je me demande comment j'ai pu vouloir habiter seul ? C'est tout vide. C'est pas animé. C'est silencieux. Je déteste quand c'est comme ça.

Regarder la télévision tous les soirs comme avant très peu pour moi. Mm... ça m'énèrve.

 **Pov Tenten :**

\- Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah ! Maman, lâches-moi un peu !

Bzz ! Bzz !

Je regardai mon portable, c'était Hinata. Elle me demandai de la retrouver chez elle.

\- Je sors, **dis-je en enfilant ma veste.**

\- Tenten, où est-ce que tu vas ?! **reprit ma mère.**

\- Je vais prendre l'air ! **m'écriai-je en claquant la porte.**

C'est pas possible ! Elle me gonfle à toujours être sur mon dos ! J'aimerai tellement vivre seule, tiens !

\- Mm...mm...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à chantonner. J'écartai les bras, fermai les yeux et je me suis mise à chanter.

\- _Mes chers parents, je pars... Je vous aime mais je pars... Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants ce soir... Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole... Comprenez bien je vole... Sans fumée, sans alcool... Je vole... Je vole... Elle m'observait hier, soucieuse troublée ma mère... comme si elle le sentait, en fait elle se doutait, entendait... J'ai dit que j'étais bien tout à fait l'air serein... Elle a fait comme de rien et mon père démuni... a sour..._ Mm !

Je sentis une main appuyer sur ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et vis rapidement que j'étais proche de chez Hinata. Lorsque je ne vis plus de lumière. Il faisait sombre, c'était une impasse. Je fus projetée violemment contre un mur. Une main se plaque sur ma bouche. Je regardai l'individu en face de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer son visage mais je pus remarquer son regard perçant. Ce regard était effrayant. C'était un homme. Non... il allait me souiller. Il déchira, d'un mouvement de bras, mon haut ainsi que mon soutien gorge. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Puis elles affluèrent sur mon visage apeuré. J'étais tellement paralysée par la peur que je n'osai même pas crier. J'en avais la possibilité mais rien n'y faisait. Il allait me souiller. Ses mains se firent balladeuses. Elles se posèrent sur mes hanches, jusqu'aux bords de ma jupe. Non... pas ça... J'étais totalement impuissante. Il allait me otter ma jupe. Puis, plus rien. J'entendis des pas rapide, qui s'éloignèrent de plus en plus. J'ouvris les yeux. Mon premier reflex fut de cacher ma poitrine, mon second de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vis un adolescent de mon âge. Il me regardait de ses yeux d'un blanc nacré, ses magniques yeux que j'aimais tant. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il était venu.

\- Neji... **murmurai-je en le regardant.**

Je m'avançai vers lui, avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Mes larmes mouillaient sa chemise mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il resserra son étreinte, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Chut...c'est fini Tenten... Je suis là... **rassura-t-il.**

 **Pov Hinata :**

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Neji était sorti en courant de la maison. Lorsqu'il entra, Tenten était avec lui. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle était en train de pleurer. Je remarquai que son haut était déchiré. Je me précipitais vers eux.

\- Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? **demandai-je inquiète.**

\- Emmènes-la dans ta chambre Hinata, **me dit Neji.**

\- Oui. Viens Tenten, **dis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.**

Une fois que nous fûmes dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte.

\- Tenten...

\- J'ai faillai me faire violer... **avoua-t-elle en pleurs.**

J'ouvris grand les yeux, choquée par sa révélation.

\- ...C'est pas vrai...il ne t'a rien...

\- Non, ça va...Neji est arrivé à temps...

\- ...J-je vais te prêter des habits, **déclarai-je en fouillant dans ma pendrie.**

J'en sortis une chemise et un soutien gorge.

\- Tiens, mets ça, **dis-je en lui tendant les vêtements.**

\- Merci Hinata...

Elle les enfila, puis remit sa veste par dessus. Elle n'avait pas été déchirée.

\- Au fait Hinata, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Je regardai dans le vide.

\- ...Je vais déménager...demain...

\- ...Quoi ? Mais...tu ne peux pas. Ta vie est ici !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi...

\- ...Tu l'as dit aux autres ?

\- Non, je leurs dirai demain...

\- Mais, et Naruto ? Comment il va réagir ?

\- ... Sûrement mal... Il ne supportera pas... **soufflai-je des larmes sur mon visage.**

\- ...

 **Pov extérieur :**

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla la boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle vit ses amis. Elle les regardai rire et discuter. A cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Elle n'allait plus les revoir. Ils allaient lui manquer. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

\- Vous garderez contacte, ne t'en fais pas, **déclara Neji.**

Elle sécha ses larmes et s'avança vers eux.

\- Salut Hinata !

\- ...Je...j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire...

Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je vais déménager...cet après-midi...

\- ... Quoi ?! **s'écrièrent-ils.**

\- Tu nous fais marcher là ! C'est pas possible ! **s'exclama Kiba.**

\- Non, c'est la vérité, **affirma Neji.**

\- Je vais aller habiter à Kiri...

\- Kiri ? Mais c'est super loin ! **renchérit Temari.**

Le seul qui s'était tu, pour l'instant, c'était Naruto. Il avait baissé la tête, il serrait les dents.

DRIIING !

Ils partirent tous en classe, tous sauf le jeune Uzumaki et la jeune Hyûga.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, **déclara-t-il.**

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi Naruto... C'est fini...

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Hinata. Qu'on soit fait ou pas l'un pour l'autre. Quand l'amour est là, on se donne l'un à l'autre. Et ça nous dépasse, une histoire de peau, un frisson que personne n'efface. L'amour est un don, jamais une question. Qu'importe où ça nous mènes, on s'aimera quand même. Peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, notre amour surpassera tout ça.

Naruto prit les mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes.

\- Alors, Hinata, je t'interdits de me dire que c'est fini... Rien est fini, c'est à peine commencé. Même si on est loin l'un de l'autre, on s'aimera.

-Naruto...

Le blond posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Ils s'aimeront quand même. Malgré les kilomètres qui les sépareront, ils s'aimeront. La force de leurs sentiments dépassera cette distance.

 **Pov Karin :**

Ah ! Il faut que j'arrête de me tracasser pour ça ! Mais depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il ne réagit plus de la même façon avec moi... Il m'évite... Je me demande... si je ne préférais pas l'époque où nous étions simplement meilleurs amis, Suigetsu et moi. Maintenant, c'est Suigetsu ...et... moi... Il y a comme un fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous. Ce n'est plus comme avant. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir... et il l'a bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné de moi. C'est pour que je puisse prendre du recule. C'est pour que je puisse réfléchir. Il y avait pensé avant même de m'avouer ses sentiments.

Un sourire se forma sur mon visage. Il pense toujours à tout...

 **Pov Tenten :**

... Encore... Je repense encore à ce moment horrible... Ce moment où j'ai failli être salie. Je repense à ce moment qui m'a paru durer des heures et des heures. Ce moment était juste infernal. Et ce violeur qui court toujours en liberté. Pourquoi ? Et en plus de ça, Hinata qui va déménager... c'est à peine croyable... Comment son père peut lui faire ça ? Elle ne nous reverra que très rarement... elle devra se reconstruire là-bas... se reconstruire une vie... Elle devra se retrouver des amis, elle devra s'intégrer dans une nouvelle société... Peut-être les professeurs seront-ils plus sévères ?

Je soupirai en regardant dans le vide. Je regardai mes mains. Je suis faible. Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien, même pas capable de se défendre ! J'aurais du me faire violer ! Mais...Neji est arrivé...pourquoi il a fait ça pour moi ? Par amour ? Non...ce serait trop facile...

Pov ? :

Je n'arrive pas y croire...

Je frappai violemment la table. Je poussai un gros soupire. C'est pas possible. Je ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre imbécile ! Je n'ai rien réussi à faire ! Ce type est arrivé, heureusement ils n'ont pas vu mon visage... S'ils savaient que c'était leur stagiaire de biologie qui avait fait ça... Ils me dénonceraient aux flics. Mais avant, je compte bien les faire souffrir !

A suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : I want you to stay...

 **Pov Neji :**

Je ne pensais pas que les évènements prendraient cette tournure. D'un côté, je me sents coupable de devoir accompagner Hinata. Mais si j'avais le choix, je renoncerai tout de suite. Et puis en plus, il s'est passé plusieurs évènements récemment notament avec Tenten. Elle est persuadée que j'ai fait un pacte avec Sai. Et puis l'autre soir aussi, je me demande vraiment quel est l'imbécile qui a voulu lui faire du mal. Si je le retrouvais et qu'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je le frapperai à mort ! Ces mecs là ne devraient même pas exister !

DRIIING !

La fin du cours, là nous avons EPS. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire EPS...

 **Pov Temari :**

Pfou ! Pourquoi on a sport aussi tôt ? Je suis encore fatiguée moi...

\- Temari ? Tu vas bien ? On dirai que tu as fait la fête toute la nuit, **constata Sakura.**

\- Mm... je suis crevée... à moins qu'on fasse un sprot que j'aime, je ne serais pas prête de me bouger...

\- Shikamaru n'aurait pas déteint sur toi ? **rit Ino.**

\- Très drôle... **soupirai-je ironiquement.**

Une fois changée, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase avec toujours la même minne de déterrée. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Gai-senseï commença ses explications.

\- Bien ! Comme vous devez profitez de votre jeunesse, aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket !

Je me redressais. Ai-je bien entendu ? Basket ? Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'aime ce prof... Basket ? Mais c'est génial ! Si j'en entends un se plaindre, il reçoit ma main dans sa figure.

\- Pff ! Pourquoit du basket ? On doit courir, sauter et tout... **soupira Shikamaru blasé.**

Je ne fis ni une ni deux, je lui en colla une.

\- Tu redis ça, tu signe ton arrêt de mort, **dis-je avec un regard monstrueux.**

\- Oui, désolé ma petite Temari ! **s'excusa-t-il.**

\- Euh...tu es malade ?

\- Malade oui ! Malade d'amour pour ma petite Temari ! Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Je sentis mes joues rougirent, c'est rare qu'il me fasse des compliments...

 **Pov Hinata :**

Les deux heures de basket se passèrent sans encombres. Notre petite bande d'amis se retrouva devant le lycée. C'était l'heure des adieux. Je ne voulais pas partir...

\- Hinata...

\- Adieux les amis... **murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.**

\- Ah non ! **s'écria Ino** , Pas de ça avec nous ! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Hinata ! On compte bien te revoir !

\- Ino...

\- Aller, viens dans mes bras, **dit-elle.**

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets que je ne t'oublierai jamais Hinata... Je viendrai te voir, et on ira faire les boutiques !

\- Oui...

\- Je t'attends à la maison Hinata, surtout, prends ton temps, **dit Neji avec un sourire.**

\- Kiba...au...

\- Ah ! C'est pas mon truc les adieux ! Je préfère passer en dernier ! **s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main derrière sa tête.**

Ca lui ressemble bien là...

Tous mes amis me dirent au revoir. Oui, j'étais sûre que je les reverrai, mais j'ignorai quand...

Comme Kiba l'avait dit, il fut le dernier à me dire au revoir. Naruto était sûrement déjà partit. Et les autres étaient d'ailleurs rentrés chez eux. Je baissai la tête vers le sol. Kiba m'avait toujours impressionné. Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Sous ses airs de délinquant se cache un grand coeur. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'avait prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite soeur Hinata... Alors, sois sûre qu'on se reverra... Je viendrai te voir quand je le pourrai, tous les soirs si je le pouvais... J'espère que tu te plaira à Kiri...

\- Je ne me plairai jamais là-bas, puisque tu n'y seras pas et les autres non plus...

\- Si, je suis sûr que tu te feras des amis... Bon maintenant je vais arrêter de parler, j'aurais pas envie de me mettre à pleurer pour un simple au revoir !

J'étouffai un petit rire, même dans les moments difficiles, il arrive à faire rire les gens. Ca, ça va me manquer...

\- On se revera Kiba, ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir...

Il hocha la tête. Il se retourna et commença à partir. Une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir, je fondis en larmes. Mince alors, moi qui croyais que je n'allais pas pleurer... Je ne veux pas partir...

\- Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Et en train de pleurer en plus ?

Je relevai la tête, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Karin ?

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas bien...

\- Pourquoi ça ? **me demanda-t-elle en me relevant.**

\- Je déménage... Je vais habiter à Kiri...

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux visiblement surprise.

\- Mais, c'est trop loin Kiri !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui choisis de déménager, tu sais...

\- ...C'est ton père c'est ça ?

J'hochai la tête. Cet homme... est tout simplement mon géniteur pour moi... Il n'a aucune valeur sentimentale à mes yeux ! Il a beau se dire être mon père, je ne le considérai jamais comme tel !

 **Pov Naruto :**

Encore...Encore...Encore un verre...Juste un dernier...Un dernier verre d'alcool...Une dernière clope...La dernière... Hinata...

Je sentis mes joues devenirent humides. Pourquoi ça tombe sur elle ? J'avançai le verre rampli d'alcool à ma bouche, je le bus d'une traite. J'allumai ma cigarette. J'humai la fumée. La pièce en était ramplie. C'était la dernière clope du paquet... Il y en avait vingt à l'intérieur ce matin... Maintenant il est vide. Je sents ma tête tournée. Je veux juste finir ma clope.

C'est le noir total. Puis je distingue ma chambre. Des cheveux aux reflets bleu-nuits. Oui de longs cheveux. Et ses yeux, d'un blanc nacré pur... Hinata...

\- Naruto !

Je perçois à peine sa voix.

\- Naruto ! Naruto !

\- Hinata...

\- Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?!

Elle avait des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Non, Hinata...ne pleurs pas...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fumé ?! Pourquoi tu as bu ?! Naruto ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

\- Pleurs pas... **réussis-je à articuler.**

\- Ne pas pleurer ? Naruto ! Tu as bu deux bouteilles d'alcool et tu t'es fumé un paquet de cigarette ! Et tu veux que je ne pleurs pas ?! Idiot...

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte...Hinata...

\- C'est bon, je vais bien...Ne t'en fais pas...

 **Pov Hinata :**

La chambre de Naruto empestait la cigarette. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il me préoccupait le plus, c'était l'état de Naruto...

\- Bon sang ! Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?!

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. Naruto...

\- J'ai perdu mes parents Hinata, ça me suffit... Je ne veux pas en plus te perdre toi...

\- Naruto...moi non plus je ne veux pas partir... Mais je n'en ai pas eut le choix...

\- On a toujours le choix Hinata, seulement toi, on ne t'en offre qu'un seul...C'est tout.

\- Je t'aime Naruto...

\- Je t'aime aussi Hinata, et comme je t'aime chaque jour davantage, aujourd'hui bien plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain...

Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser d'adieux ? Non, il y en aura d'autres... Seulement un baiser d'au revoir... Oui, un simple au revoir...

 **Pov Neji :**

Hinata prend bien son temps, comme je lui ai dis. Mais si elle ne rentre pas vite, Hiashi va se mettre en colère. Et quand il est en colère, plus rien ne compte. Je pense qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lever la main sur elle encore une fois. Mais, je l'en empêcherai cette fois-ci...

La porte claque, elle arrive enfin.

\- Hinata ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je ne t'attendais plus ! **s'écria Hiashi.**

\- Je disais au revoir à mes amis. J'ai le droit non ?

\- Tu aurais put mettre moins de temps ! A cause de toi, Neji va rentrer très tard ce soir !

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon oncle, elle avait au moins le droit de les voir une dernière fois.

\- ...

Il ne dit plus rien, et fit signe à Hinata de manger.

\- Et dépêches-toi !

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Hinata était prête. Elle avait tout prit. Elle n'adressa même pas un regard à Hiashi. Elle prit Hanabi dans ses bras. Puis elle monta dans la voiture.

 **Pov Hinata :**

Voilà, c'est arrivé. Je vais partir de Konoha...

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_

 _He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Je ne reviendrai pas avant longtemps. Je ne les reverai plus avant longtemps.

 **Pov Naruto :**

Hinata... Elle doit déjà être en voiture à cette heure là.

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Non...Elle ne peut pas partir...

 **Pov Hinata :**

C'est finit...on est sur l'autoroute. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois encore Konoha... Naruto...

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _And it takes me all the way_

 **Pov Naruto :**

 _I want you to stay_

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given_

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

 **Pov Hinata :**

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi dépitée de tout ma vie. C'est pas possible. Je vais bien finir par me réveiller... Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça...

 **Pov Naruto :**

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _And it takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

J'aimerai tellement me réveiller de ce foutu cauchemar ! Naruto réveilles-toi bon sang ! Lèves-toi ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir !

 **Pov Hinata :**

 _Oh the reason I hold on_

Tu m'as sauvé de mon monde qui se détruisait peu à peu. C'est toi qui... Naruto...

 **Pov Naruto :**

 _Oh cause I need this hole gone_

Hinata, ne pars pas... J'ai besoin de toi...

 **Pov Hinata :**

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Naruto, promets-moi de ne jamais comettre dans l'irréparable, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...

 **Pov Naruto :**

 _Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

Je te l'ai promis. Mais promets-le moi à ton tour...Hinata...

 **Pov éxtérieur :**

Les deux pensaient exactement la même chose :

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _And it takes me all the way_

 **Pov Naruto :**

 _I want you to stay, stay_

 _I want you to stay_

Je sentis mes larmes couler à flot sur mon visage. Elle... J'aurais du la retenir, c'est de ma faute...

 **Pov Hinata :**

Une larme roula sur ma joue gauche. Je regardai toujours Konoha s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Neji fréna soudainement. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut comme un vide.

A suivre...

Traduction de la chanson :

 _Depuis le début c'était une fièvre_

 _Sueur froide d'un impétueux croyant_

 _J'ai levé les mains en l'air et j'ai dit "montre-moi quelque-chose"_

 _Il a dit, viens un peu plus près si tu l'oses_

 _Nous tournons et tournons et tournons et tournons autour_

 _Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant que tu le sais_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_

 _Il y a quelque chose dans tes gestes_

 _Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

 _Et ce sentiment me consume toute entière_

 _Je veux que tu restes_

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment une vie que tu es en train de vivre_

 _Ce n'est pas simplement quelque chose que tu prends, c'est donné_

 _Nous tournons et tournons et tournons et tournons autour_

 _Ohhh maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant dis-moi maintenant que tu le sais_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_

 _Il y a quelque-chose dans tes gestes_

 _Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

 _Et ce sentiment me consume toute entier_

 _Je veux que tu restes_

 _Oh la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche_

 _Oh j'ai besoin que ce vide disparaisse_

 _C'est drôle, tu es celui qui est brisé pourtant je suis la seule qui avait besoin d'être sauvée_

 _Parce que quand tu ne vois jamais la lumière c'est difficile de savoir lequel de nous deux abandonne_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_

 _Il y a quelque-chose dans tes gestes_

 _Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_

 _Et ce sentiment me consume toute entière_

 _Je veux que tu restes, que tu restes_

 _Je veux que tu restes_


End file.
